Wie Pech und Schwefel 1 komplett
by Phoenixkind
Summary: Eine Geschichte von den Rumtreibern , Lily , zwei eigenen Charas (Maureen bin übrigens ich und lany ist meine Freundin Lena , die Namen sind sozusagen 'übersetzt') und natürlich Snape und Lucius Malfoy. Sie spielt im 5. Schuljahr . A


Wie Pech und Schwefel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1 " Ein verhängnisvoller Streich"  
  
"Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass das klappt?", fragte Peter sichtlich nervös. "Na logo klappt das.", antworteten Sirius und James wie aus einem Munde. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew hatten ihrem "Lieblingsfeind", wie sie ihn gerne nannten, Severus Snape, mal wieder einen Streich gespielt . Eben, beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle, hatte Severus für einen kleinen - entscheidenden- Moment seinen Becher unbeaufsichtigt gelassen. Da hatte Remus ein paar Tropfen ihres selbstgebrauten "Stinke-Tranks" hinein getröpfelt. Dieser würde bewirken, dass Severus eine ganze Woche lang so furchtbar stinken würde, dass garantiert keiner mehr in seiner Nähe sein wollte. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sie es gewesen waren. Schon ein paar Sekunden später hörten sie etwas, was sie alle vier zum Schmunzeln brachte. "Ih, riecht ihr das auch?", fragte ein Junge aus Ravenclaw. "Igitt, scheint von den Slytherins zu kommen ...", sagte ein Hufflepuff Mädchen. "Bah, das stinkt wie `ne Karre Mist!", sagte nun sogar Lucius Malfoy, denn er saß neben Snape, seinem bestem Freund. "Das ist Snape!", rief ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, das sich die Nase zuhielt. "Wohl lange nicht mehr geduscht, was, Severus?" Da mussten alle lachen. Sogar ein paar Slytherins begannen zu kichern. James konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen, er kippte mit seinem Stuhl um . Sirius, der neben ihm saß, musste dadurch noch mehr lachen, er hielt sich den Bauch, so weh tat es . Remus lachte so laut, dass er unter den Tisch kriechen musste, damit die anderen sich überhaupt noch verstanden. Und sogar Peter, der eigentlich Riesenangst hatte, erwischt zu werden, lachte so sehr, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam. Alle Gryffindors schauten zu den vier Freunden herüber. Es bestand für sie kein Zweifel, wer für Snape`s Gestank verantwortlich war. Wer sonst hatte sich immer so gute Streiche gegen Snape ausgedacht? Lily Evans lachte ganz besonders laut, sie konnte Snape noch nie leiden und flüsterte James ins Ohr: "Gute Idee!" Daraufhin lief James, der inzwischen wieder auf seinem Stuhl saß, roter an als die Tischdecke der Gryffindors. Es war eigentlich kein Geheimnis mehr, dass er unsterblich in die schöne Lily verknallt war. Die ganze Halle (außer den Slytherins und den meisten Lehrern) bebte vor Lachen, selbst Dumbledore konnte sich ein leises Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen . Sirius konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob James' oder Severus' Kopf roter war, aber er hatte auch nicht lange Zeit, sie zu vergleichen, denn Snape verließ hocherhobenen Hauptes den Saal. Er konnte sich denken, wer das gewesen war. ... "Mitkommen, Potter!", zischte eine bekannte Stimme hinter den Vieren, die sich inzwischen auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm gemacht hatten, "und sie auch, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew !" Es war Prof. Thomas Bads, ihr Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Snape hatte ihm die ganze Story brühwarm erzählt. "Aber ... Was ist denn los?", fragte James leicht ängstlich, er wusste genau was los war, aber vielleicht konnte er sich ja noch rauslügen. "Was los ist, Potter? Severus hat mir grade von einem eurer Streiche erzählt. Wer sonst könnte sich so etwas beklopptes ausdenken, als ihr? Ihr werdet jetzt schön mit zu Dumbledore kommen, langsam reichts mir mit euren Streichen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr von der Schule fliegt." Jetzt schluckten alle vier, ihnen war nun ziemlich mulmig zumute. Selbst Remus und Sirius, die noch bis eben über ihren gelungenen Streich geschmunzelt hatten, wurden weiß im Gesicht. "Schade, dass Professor Dippet nicht mehr Schulleiter ist. Dieser neue, dieser Dumbledore, greift nicht hart genug durch! Wenn ich Schulleiter wäre, hättet ihr das 2. Schuljahr in Hogwarts schon nicht mehr miterlebt! Schlimm genug, dass ihr es schon bis zum 5. Schuljahr geschafft habt!" Prof. Bads hasste alle Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws konnte er auch nicht leiden..... Ehrlich gesagt: Er hasste alles, was nicht aus Slytherin kam. Da sahen sie Dumbledore. "Ah, Professor!" "Ja, Thomas?" "Diese vier ..... Jungen ... " Er erzählte Dumbledore die ganze Story. "Ich denke, ich möchte lieber mit den vier 'Herren' allein über eine mögliche Strafe diskutieren, Thomas." Und Prof. Bads schritt davon, irgend etwas von "Schulverweis" murmelnd... Dumbledore führte die vier in sein Büro. Sie bestaunten alle einen wunderschönen rot- goldenen Vogel, der auf einer Stange saß, besonders James war ganz fasziniert. Als ob Dumbledore ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte er: "Das ist Fawkes. Ein Phönix. MEIN Phönix. Wunderbare Geschöpfe.... Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht.", sagte er energischer. "Wie ich höre, haben Sie mal wieder einem Slytherin einen Streich gespielt..." Sein Gesicht war ernst, die Jungs schauten ihn ängstlich an. Doch dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Ehrlich gesagt, wenn niemand einen Schaden davon trägt, machen mir eure Streiche nichts aus...."  
  
James, Remus, Sirius und Peter atmeten erleichtert auf. "Und davon abgesehen ... manche eurer Streiche sind wirklich gelungen. Aber das müsst ihr ja niemandem erzählen." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu. Vor lauter Erstauntheit blickten sie Dumbledore mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenen Mündern an. ...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2 "Liebeskummer , Geständnisse und hypnotisierte Stachelschweine"  
  
  
  
Als sie später auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm waren , sie mussten schlafen gehen , konnten sie immer noch nicht glauben was Dumbledore gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ey , voll stark!" , sagte Sirius .  
  
"Dass Dumbledore auf unsrer Seite ist , hätte ich nicht gedacht , findse nicht auch Krone?", fragte Sirius.  
  
Krone , Tatze , Moony und Wurmschwanz waren ihre Spitznamen. Sie waren alle Animagi , sie konnten sich in Tiere verwanden. Denn , Remus wurde als kleiner Junge von einem Werwolf gebissen , nun war er selber einer. Jede Vollmondnacht wurde er in die "Heulende Hütte" gesperrt , ein baufälliges Haus in Hogsmeade. Ein Gang führte von dort bis nach Hogwarts , und vor dem Eingang war von Dumbledore ein Baum eigens für ihn gepflanzt worden , der um sich schlug sobald man sich im näherte , die "peitschende Weide" .  
  
Um Remus das Dasein als Werwolf zu erleichtern , wurden sie zu Animagi. James war Krone, ein Hirsch. Sirius war Tatze , ein großer schwarzer Hund . Peter war Wurmschwanz , eine Ratte. Und Remus der Werwolf , war Moony.  
  
"Krone?"  
  
"Jaaaaaaaames????"  
  
Doch James hörte nicht. Da fand Sirius auch schon raus warum . Darauf fing er an zu kichern und stupste Remus und Peter an .  
  
"Ey guckt mal auf James. Der hat einen Blick drauf wie ein hypnotisiertes Stachelschwein..."  
  
Doch das bekam er selbst nicht mit. Sein verträumter Blick galt Lily , die ein paar Meter vor ihm ging. Wenn sie ihn doch nur einmal beachten würde.... Was hatte er nicht schon alles getan?  
  
Blumen auf ihrem Nachttisch , Liebesbriefe und die besten Pralinen die es in Hogsmeade gab... Doch , er war zu feige. Die Blumen waren anonym , ebenso die Pralinen und unter den Briefen hatte auch kein Absender gestanden . Man konnte eigentlich nicht behaupten , dass James feige war. Im Gegenteil. Nur..... wenn etwas mit Lily zu tun hatte , war er ein komplett anderer Mensch.  
  
Als die vier sich später in ihrem Schlafsaal umgezogen hatten und sich in ihre Himmelbetten gelegt hatten , redeten sie noch ein wenig.  
  
Das konnten sich nur ungestört tun , weil sie einen eigenen Schlafsaal hatten. Sie waren die einzigen männlichen Gryffindors im fünften Jahr , jeder Jahrgang hatte einen eigenen Schlafsaal.  
  
"Du , Krone ?"  
  
"Ja , Tatze ?"  
  
"Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen , wenn du immer so traurig bist , wegen Lily. Wir müssen euch irgendwie zusammen bringen..."  
  
"Danke , aber du weißt doch , das funktioniert nicht. Weißt du überhaupt wie das ist? So richtig verknallt zu sein?"  
  
Lange Stille... James , Remus und Peter warteten gespannt auf die Antwort.  
  
"Naja wisst ihr..."  
  
"Ja???" , das war Remus.  
  
"Wisst ihr ... ich .. ich bin"  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm?" , das war Peter  
  
"Ich find die Maureen ganz nett..."  
  
Maureen Goblet und Lany Stomoch waren die besten Freunde von Lily Evans. Sie hingen fast nur zusammen rum.  
  
Stille. Peinliche Stille.  
  
"Du , Sirius ? Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Weil , wisst ihr , ich bin in Lany verliebt..."  
  
Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte.  
  
Doch dann , wie auf ein heimliches Kommando ,fingen alle vier an zu lachen. Sie wussten nicht warum , wieso und weshalb . Sie hatten einen richtigen Lachanfall.  
  
"Das ist doch cool" , meinte James und wischte sich letzte Lachtränen aus den Augen, " die drei sind befreundet . Und wir auch."  
  
Peter fühlte sich ausgeschlossen.  
  
Und , als ob er es gemerkt hatte , fragte Sirius:" Peter ... in wen bist du denn verliebt ?"  
  
"Och eigentlich in niemanden ."  
  
Das war mal wieder typisch Peter. Der schüchterne , kleine Peter.  
  
Er hatte sich noch nie was aus Mädchen gemacht.  
  
Daraufhin fragte niemand mehr was , sie schliefen alle ein und träumten von Lily , Maureen und Lany.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3 : "Ein merkwürdiger Spiegel"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen James , Sirius , Remus und Peter gut gelaunt durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie hatten gerade ihre letzte Stunde , Zauberkunst ,gehabt und hatten nun für den Rest des Tages frei.  
  
Da kam Lily ihnen entgegen. Sie kam gerade von Arithmantik , das lag daran , dass sie andere Fächer gewählt hatten.  
  
James spürte , wie er rot anlief. Er packte all seinen Mut zusammen und stotterte:  
  
"H.. Hi Lil...Lily!"  
  
"Hallo James!" , rief sie fröhlich.  
  
Remus , Sirius und Peter merkten , dass es besser wär , sie allein zu lassen , und kichernd schlichen sie davon.  
  
Jetzt fühlte James sich so richtig allein. Er wusste nicht , was er sagen konnte.  
  
Er guckte nach draußen , aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Sch...schönes Wetter heute , n...nicht?", fragte er , und hätte sich schon im nächsten Moment dafür ohrfeigen können.  
  
Übers Wetter reden - das tun alte Leute auf Parkbänken , aber doch keine Fünftklässler.  
  
"Ja , find ich auch , sollte öfter mal sein!", erwiderte Lily jedoch.  
  
Das sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. James liebte dieses Lächeln .  
  
Nicht nur ihr Mund lächelte, auch ihre smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten Freude aus.  
  
Sowieso fand James , dass Lily die schönste Person , die je in Hogwarts war . Ach was , von der ganzen Welt!  
  
Sie hatte lange rote Haare , war schlank , hatte ein wunderschönes Lachen und die schönsten grünen Augen die James je gesehen hatte.  
  
Außerdem war sie immer gut drauf , sie strahlte eigentlich fast immer so eine Art Fröhlichkeit aus.  
  
Lily spürte , wie James sie von unten bis oben musterte . Das gefiel ihr nicht.  
  
Ob da was dran ist , dass James in mich verknallt ist? Zumindest sagen das ja alle...Ob die Blumen und die Briefe und so von ihm waren???  
  
Nun gut , er ist nett . Charmant noch dazu. Und naja : Schlecht sieht er auch nicht gerade aus .   
  
Nun musterte Lily James . James spürte förmlich Lilys Blicke.  
  
Er hatte pechschwarze Haare.  
  
Unordentlich . Und dennoch sahen sie auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise gut aus.  
  
Seine Augen. Braun. Nicht hell nicht dunkel. Einfach braun.  
  
Er trug eigentlich eine Brille. Nur er zog sie nie an. Er war zu eitel.  
  
Ja , man konnte sagen James Potter war hübsch.  
  
Niemand sagte etwas . Sie starrten sich nur gegenseitig an .  
  
Aber irgendwie lag eine Anspannung in der Luft.  
  
James wurde rot . Lily wurde rot.  
  
Er räusperte sich .  
  
"Ähm , okay James . Man sieht sich."  
  
"Man sieht sich." wiederholte James geistesabwesend. Er war irgendwo zwischen Traum und Realität , als er bemerkte, dass Lily weg war.  
  
Da kam jemand um die Ecke. Es war der , den James jetzt am wenigsten sehen wollte. Severus Snape.  
  
"Ah ! Potter!"  
  
James musste sich die Nase zuhalten. Ihr Trank wirkte bemerkenswert gut.  
  
"Snape..."  
  
"Jetzt bist du dran!"  
  
Und bevor James reagieren konnte , rief Severus: "Expelliarmus!"  
  
James' Zauberstab , den er bis eben in der Hand gehabt hatte , und als Snape kam , umklammert hatte , flog direkt in Severus' Hand.  
  
Einige Sekunden passierte gar nichts. Doch dann wusste James nicht , wie er sich anders helfen konnte. Er rannte weg.  
  
Er rannte durch ganz Hogwarts , hinter sich immer noch den keuchenden Snape.  
  
"Ich krieg dich Potter...."  
  
James spürte , wie seine Beine immer schwerer wurden . Er konnte nicht mehr.  
  
"Das kriegst du zurück... Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht."  
  
Er kam an Räumen vorbei , die er noch nie gesehen hatte , und dann sah er keine andere Rettung mehr als sich in einen von diesen zu verstecken.  
  
Rums.  
  
Die Tür war hinter James zugefallen. Dann sah er sich um.  
  
Der Raum war völlig leer.  
  
Völlig? Nein , nicht ganz. Mitten im Raum stand ein Spiegel.  
  
Auf seinem Rahmen stand etwas sehr merkwürdiges.  
  
NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN  
  
Und als er hinein sah , erschrak er .  
  
Er sah sein Spiegelbild , aber neben ihm ... stand Lily.  
  
Arm in Arm.  
  
In ihren Augen lag etwas Undefinierbares , was er von Lily bisher nicht kannte.  
  
Es sah aus , als ob sie in ihn verliebt wäre..  
  
Er guckte neben sich. Aber da stand niemand. Er blickte nach links , rechts , hinten , vorne , oben und unten.  
  
Er war völlig alleine.  
  
Dann blickte er wieder in den Spiegel , aus dem ihn immer noch eine verliebte Lily anlächelte... Sie gab ihm- eher gesagt seinem Spiegelbild- einen kurzen , aber dennoch liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Er begriff gar nichts mehr. Immer wieder schaute er , wie in Trance , auf den Spiegel , dann neben sich.  
  
Dann hörte er wie die Tür hinter ihm auf und wieder zu ging.  
  
Hinter ihm stand niemand geringeres als Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor.."  
  
"James . Wie ich sehe , haben sie den Spiegel Nerhegeb entdeckt."  
  
"Den was?"  
  
"Lies doch einmal rückwärts..."  
  
"N..nicht dein Antlitz.. aber dein ... dein Herzbegehren!"  
  
"Genau , James. Darf ich fragen , was du siehst?"  
  
James wurde rot.  
  
"Ähm , ich sehe mich ..."  
  
"Wirklich nur dich???"  
  
"Mich und... und Lily . Lily Evans."  
  
Das genügte Dumbledore.  
  
Er schmunzelte.  
  
"Haltet ihr zufällig Händchen ... oder ähnliches?"  
  
James wurde immer roter.  
  
"Ich halte sie in meinen Armen , Sir..."  
  
Dumbledore schmunzelte immer mehr.  
  
"Ich verstehe. Nun , James. Du siehst in diesem Spiegel... das was du die am meisten wünschst . Das mit Lily muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein..."  
  
James wurde immer roter...  
  
"Schließlich ist Lily Evans doch ein sehr hübsches Mädchen ... oder täusche ich mich da , James?"  
  
Er zwinkerte.  
  
"James... du solltest diesen Raum eigentlich nie betreten , und du solltest nie in diesem Spiegel gesehen haben. Denn... man soll sich nicht an das binden , was man sich wünscht..  
  
sondern in der Realität bleiben. Verstehst du , James ?"  
  
"Ja Professor."  
  
"Gut. Und nun rasch zurück nach draußen. Heute ist doch so ein schönes Wetter...."  
  
Kapitel 4: Eindeutig , zweideutig , dreideutig  
  
Lily , Maureen und Lany liegen abends in ihren Betten und reden...  
  
"Lily ... Man , dass der Potter was von dir will ist doch mehr als eindeutig!", sagt Lany.  
  
"Wenn nicht sogar zweideutig!!!!" (Das war Maureen)  
  
"Meint ihr? Aber aber ...."  
  
"Nichts aber, Lily! Was hast du gegen James?"  
  
"Er sieht gut aus...."  
  
"....ist nett...."  
  
"....charmant...."  
  
"...macht dir Geschenke..."  
  
"...Und gut küssen kann er auch !!!"  
  
Lany und Lily starrten Maureen an...  
  
"Ähm , naja glaub ich jedenfalls."  
  
"Lany ! Maureen! Warum immer ich ? Außerdem wär es unfair , wenn nur ich einen hätte und ihr nicht!"  
  
"Lenk nicht von Thema ab!"  
  
"Nee Maureen , da hat Lily jetzt mal Recht..."  
  
Lily schmunzelte : "Genau Maureen... Wer wär denn was für dich? Vielleicht Remus ?"  
  
"Oder Sirius ?" wandte Lany schnell ein , sie hatte wohl aus irgendeinem Grund etwas dagegen , wenn Maureen und Remus ein Paar wären.  
  
Maureen wurde rot.  
  
Insgeheim war sie eigentlich schon lange in Sirius verknallt. Aber sie hatte sich keine großen Hoffnungen gemacht.  
  
Sirius Black war schon ziemlich beliebt . Warum sollte er ausgerechnet SIE nett finden?  
  
Sirius ähnelte James ziemlich . Wobei nicht nur äußerlich , auch innerlich.  
  
Sie waren schon seit sie ganz klein waren beste Freunde. Natürlich mochten sie Peter und Remus auch. Aber ... das war etwas ganz anderes. Es gab eigentlich kaum etwas , was sie unterschied.  
  
Na gut , Black hatte wohl noch dunklere Haare als James.  
  
Seine Augen waren auch nicht einfach nur braun. Sie waren so dunkelbraun , dass sie Schon fast schwarz waren.  
  
Eine Brille trug er auch nicht.  
  
"Maureen , warum denn so rot?" , fragte Lany grinsend.  
  
"Findest du James doch ein wenig netter als nur ganz nett....?"  
  
"Nun ja. Also... Ach , man . Ich könnte euch eh nie anlügen. Eigentlich ... ja man , eigentlich bin ich ziemlich in Sirius verknallt."  
  
Lany und Lily grinsten sich erst an , und dann schauten sie triumphierend auf Maureen .  
  
"Ach Maureen . Hättest du uns auch ruhig eher sagen können. Wir kennen dich ... wir kennen dich fast noch besser als du dich selbst!"  
  
und nach einer kurzen Pause sagte Lily:  
  
"Super ! Dann steht einer Verkupplung ja nichts mehr im Wege !"  
  
"Spinnt ihr? Warum sollte Sirius was mit mir anfangen wollen? Er sieht wirklich ziemlich gut aus ! Und ich..."  
  
Lany wusste was Maureen damit sagen wollte .  
  
"Maureen... Man du bist nicht hässlich!"  
  
Maureen war für ihr Alter ziemlich klein. Außerdem fand sie sich selbst viel zu dick.  
  
Sie hatte mittellange blonde Haare , die so buschig waren , dass sie in alle Richtungen abstanden.  
  
Grüne Augen ,  
  
und sie trug eine Brille.  
  
Dennoch fanden Lily und Lany ihre beste Freundin nicht hässlich, und schon gar nicht zu dick.  
  
"Wenn ihr's sacht..."  
  
"Nun Lany...." , sagte Lily , "Wie steht's denn so mit dir?"  
  
"Dan Germs?"  
  
"NÄ!"  
  
"Mike Misterfed?"  
  
"NIE IM LEBEN!!!"  
  
"Remus Lupin???"  
  
"Nun ja..."  
  
Maureen und Lily warfen sich vieldeutige Blicke zu. Sie hatten ihre Freundin durchschaut.  
  
Lany fand Remus schon ziemlich nett . Ob noch mehr dahinter steckte wusste sie nicht.  
  
Er war auch in letzter Zeit so auffallend nett zu ihr gewesen.  
  
Er entsprach eigentlich schon so ziemlich ihrem Geschmack.  
  
Remus hatte kurze hellbraune Haare ,  
  
meerblaue Augen in die sie jedesmal wenn sie in seine Augen blickte hinein versinken könnte .  
  
Außerdem lächelte er ihr immer so zu , dass sie dachte , sie hätte zum Frühstück eine große Portion Schmetterlingsalat gegessen , die nun eine wilde Party in ihrem Bauch feierten.  
  
Und während die drei Freundinnen noch weiter über Verkupplungspläne diskutierten und giggelten und kicherten , dass man sie fast bis nach Hufflepuff hören konnte , aber nur fast, schwärmten ein paar Räume weiter vier ihnen wohlbekannte Jungs von ihrem Traummädchen... Eher gesagt nur drei von ihnen .  
  
"Na , Krone , was lief denn noch so mit Lily als wir uns verduftet haben" , fragte Sirius neugierig.  
  
James hatte ihnen schon von dem Spiegel Nerhegeb erzählt , jedoch nicht von Lily.  
  
"Tja , das würdet ihr wohl gerne wissen..." sagte James , doch er konnte seinen Freunden einfach nichts verheimlichen, "nun gut. Wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten. Und danach haben wir uns einfach nur gegenseitig angeguckt...."  
  
"Uh , wie spannend. Angeguckt." , sagte Sirius spottend und tat so als würde er gähnen. .  
  
"Worüber denn geredet?", fragte Remus.  
  
"Och , halt so über ... worüber man halt so redet."  
  
mehr sagte James nicht , denn die Wettergeschichte war ihm ziemlich peinlich .  
  
"Leute , ich habe eine Idee!", sagte Sirius strahlend.  
  
"Uh , wie spannend ,er hat eine Idee." , sagte jetzt James spottend. Er hatte Sirius'; Kommentar über das "angucken" mitbekommen.  
  
"Nein jetzt im Ernst. Lasst uns einen Pakt schließen."  
  
"Uh, wie spannend, einen Pakt schl......" , weiter kam James nicht , dann Sirius hatte ihm ein Kissen vors Gesicht geschmissen.  
  
"So , zuhören! Auch du , Krone! Lasst uns einen Pakt schließen , dass wir alle bis zum Monatsende eine Freundin haben...."  
  
"Da mach ich nicht mit!" , rief Peter. Er fühlte sich verdammt ausgeschlossen. Nur weil er nicht verliebt war....  
  
"Okay , Wurmschwanz . Aber wenn du dich bis dahin verliebst , machst du auch mit ! Einverstanden? Krone?"  
  
James nickte.  
  
"Moony?"  
  
Remus nickte auch.  
  
  
  
Und so schliefen sie alle ein. Glücklich mit dem Gedanken , vielleicht am Monatsende schon nicht mehr Single zu sein - und ein paar Räume weiter hofften drei Mädchen das Gleiche.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5 : Die Verkündung  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen , beim Frühstück stand Dumbledore von seinem Platz auf und es schien , als ob er etwas wichtiges sagen wollte.  
  
"Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen!  
  
Wie ihr wisst , ist heute der 1. Dezember. Am 24. Dezember , Weihnachten , feiern wir ein großes Weihnachtsfest . Aus jedem Haus sollen mindestens 4 Gruppen etwas vorführen. Singen, tanzen , schauspielern , was auch immer ihr wollt. Die Gruppen müssen aus mindestens einem bis zu 10 Schülern bestehen.  
  
Außerdem findet eine große Preisverleihung statt . Aber mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen.  
  
Zusätzlich findet ein großer Ball statt . Man muss mit Partner erscheinen also , traut euch und fragt jetzt eure Herzdame oder euren Herzbuben , bevor es zu spät ist ! (Bei diesem Satz zwinkerte er heimlich James zu , der darauf ziemlich rot anlief...)  
  
Und nun : guten Appetit !"  
  
Bis eben haben noch alle gebannt Dumbledore's Verkündigung zugehört doch nun herrschte wieder die gewohnte Lautstärke , wie bei jedem Essen .  
  
"Ey , Krone , Moony , Wurmschwanz, habt ihr das gehört ? Das sind doch ideale Bedingungen für unseren Pakt!" flüsterte Sirius.  
  
Doch James und Remus warfen sich ängstliche Blicke zu , so einfach , wie Sirius das sagte war das nicht.  
  
"Wie soll ich denn Lily fragen?"  
  
"Was ist wenn Maureen nein sacht..."  
  
"Oh nee , und was wenn Lany schon einen hat..."  
  
"Freunde!" , rief Sirius , schon fast zu laut ,  
  
"Freunde!" , sagte er nochmal , diesmal im Flüsterton , "wir müssen mutig sein, wir müssen uns zusammenreißen ! Wenn wir es jetzt nicht sind , ist es vielleicht schon zu spät ! Wie ist unser Motto ?"  
  
"Wir sind stark , wir sind mutig! Wir kämpfen " ob unverletzt oder auch blutig.  
  
Wir sind gerissen , wir sind schlau. Wir verteidigen Gryffindor- ob Mann oder Frau.  
  
Wir hassen Slytherins und bekämpfen sie!Denn einem Spinner wie Snape vertrauen wir nie!  
  
Wir sind die besten Freunde auf der Welt , wir würden uns nie verraten , sei's  
  
für Macht oder Geld...  
  
Lieber würden wir sterben , als uns zu hintergehen , denn unsere Truppe die bleibt für  
  
Bestehen.  
  
Wer sind wir? Die Rumtreiber!" , flüsterten alle vier gemeinsam.  
  
Die Rumtreiber, das war ihr Name .  
  
"Okay also packen wir's an !" , sagte Sirius noch verschwörerisch als sie vom Frühstückstisch aufstanden.  
  
"Viel Glück!"  
  
Sirius machte sich entschlossen auf den Weg zu Maureen , doch jeden Schritt wurde er immer unsicherer . Doch er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und tippte Maureen von hinten an.  
  
"Ja , Sirius?"  
  
"Ähm , äh Maureen... Würd... würde ich .. ich meine du , ähm mitkommen mit uns .. ähm ich meine mich ..äh mit mir dalang , äh dahin?"  
  
Maureen blickte Sirius so irritiert an , als hätte er sie gerade darum gebeten , Froschkompott zu essen.  
  
"Ich meine ... Willst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?"  
  
Da wurde Maureen selber rot.  
  
Hatte sie da richtig gehört? Sirius , Sirius BLACK .. hatte SIE gerade gefragt , ob sie mit zum Ball geht. War das ein Scherz?  
  
"Jetzt im Ernst?"  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"Ja ,natürlich würde ich gerne..."  
  
"Cool. Okay , tschüss Maureen..."  
  
"Tschüss Sirius!"  
  
Und bevor Lany sie befragen konnte , wurde sie selbst von jemanden angesprochen.  
  
"Hi Lan ... Lany!"  
  
Es war Remus. Lany bekam weiche Knie. Sie blickte noch einmal zurück auf ihren Teller. Aber da war kein Schmetterlingsalat drin , sondern nur ihre noch übriggeblieben Brötchenkrümel.  
  
Remus lächelte sie wieder so süß an , dass sie hinweg schmelzen könnte.  
  
"Hi Remus!"  
  
"Hast du schon jemanden?"  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Für den Ball?"  
  
Lany war so verwirrt , dass sie nur noch Stuss redete.  
  
"Welcher Ball?"  
  
"Na , der Weihnachtsball , von dem Dumbledore grad geredet hat."  
  
"Was ist ein Dumbledore?"  
  
Remus schaute sie ungläubig an , was war denn mit ihr los?  
  
Doch dann kam Lany wieder zur Vernunft.  
  
"Achso , ja der Weihnachtsball . Öh..."  
  
Remus glaubte , dass Lany bestimmt schon einen Partner hatte.  
  
Lany war eines der beliebtesten Mädchen Hogwarts.  
  
Sie hatte mittellange rotbraune haare , die sie meistens zu einem Zopf zusammenband und dunkelbraune Augen. Außerdem war sie recht groß , sie war nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Remus.  
  
"Nee ich hab noch keinen."  
  
"Würdest du... würdest du...?"  
  
"... mit dir hingehen?" , vollendete sie Remus' Satz strahlend, " total gern!"  
  
"Öh ja , okay. Cool . Dann bis bald Lany."  
  
"Bis bald Remus!"  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit fragte James "seine" Lily .  
  
"Hallo Lily!"  
  
"Hallo James!"  
  
Lily lächelte. James wurde es ganz komisch. Als ob der Boden unter seinen Füßen wegzubrechen drohte .  
  
"Willuballmimir?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Willst du...mit mir zum Ball gehen?"  
  
"Gerne."  
  
James konnte es nicht glauben. Gerne hatte sie gesagt?  
  
Lily musste über James' aufgerissene Augen und offenem Mund lachen.  
  
Aber es war ein freundliches Lachen. Ein Lächeln.  
  
James fühlte sich wie in einer Traumwelt , er traumelte und dann... wurde es schwarz.  
  
"James... James , wach doch auf !" War das Lily?  
  
Er bekam eine Ohrfeige. Das war Sirius.  
  
"Mensch , Krone , du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen!"  
  
Um James herum stand eine Gruppe von neugierigen Schülern und sein Kopf lag auf dem Schoß von... Er drehte sich um das herauszufinden und als er da in Lily's Gesicht blickte, wurde es wieder schwarz.  
  
Durch das Gelächter seiner besten Freunde und Lily , Maureen und Lany wachte er wieder auf.  
  
Man war ihm das peinlich.  
  
Doch die Tatsache , dass sein Kopf auf Lily Evans' Beinen lag , verschönerte die ganze Situation um einiges.  
  
Dumbledore der nun auch neugierig war , was passiert ist , grinste James an.  
  
"Oh , ich glaube wir müssen Madame Healwig rufen. Ich glaube James muss sich im Krankenflügel ausruhen. Und ihr -"  
  
Er wandte sich den andern zu.  
  
"- Beeilt euch ! Ihr habt Unterricht!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6 : Freundschaftsbrüche und Beziehungschaos  
  
James, Sirius , Remus und Peter saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und überlegten , ob sie auch etwas vorführen sollten. "Was können wir denn machen?" , fragte Sirius Remus überlegte kurz. "Singen?" "Glaubst du echt , dass jemand uns singen hören will ?" "Tanzen?" "Das meint du doch nicht ernst..." "n Gedicht vorlesen?" "Ach du hast se ja nicht mehr alle." "Schauspielern!" "Gar keine so schlechte Idee... Was meint ihr , Krone , Wurmschwanz?" "Meinetwegen." "Okay . Gut , nur wir müssten wissen was ..." Und während sie so überlegten , probten , diskutierten und lachten , kamen Lily , Lany und Maureen durch die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums . Als die drei sich so umsahen , fiel ihr Blick auf eine kleine Ecke des Raumes , wo Sirius , James , Remus und Peter saßen. Sofort wurde es ungewöhnlich still. Selbst die anderen Gryffindors , die sich im Raum aufhielten waren leise. Alle starrten sich gegenseitig an . Doch dann fingen die anderen Gryffindors wieder an zu reden und die Mädchen suchten sich einen Tisch und setzten sich. "Hörmal Lany , also du meinst echt wir sollen singen?" "Lany?" "Hmm...." Lany nickte geistesabwesend. "Schön . Und welches Lied? Lily , du ne Idee?" "Unser altes Lied..." "Stimmt gute Idee ! Ne , Lany?" "Hmmm ." Maureen und Lily schauten sich vieldeutig an. Lily kicherte. Denn Lany blickte mal wieder völlig in Gedanken versunken auf Remus , in der anderen Ecke des Raumes. "Hör mal Lany , das machen wir so ne?" "Hm..." Maureen bemerkte , dass Lany nicht so richtig bei der Sache war und nutzte dies aus. "Lany , hör mal ... Ich hab gehört , dass du Professor Bads ganz toll findest , stimmt das?" "Hmm..." Lily , Maureen und ein paar andere Gryffindors , die das mitbekommen hatten kicherten. "Und...dass du so für Snape und seinem Duft schwärmst auch , ne?" "Hmmmmm" Nun lauschte die ganze Halle gespannt ,bis auf Lany und den Jungs. "Aber...." jetzt sprach Maureen so laut , dass ALLE zuhören mussten . "Aber , es ist doch wahr , dass du bis über beide Ohren in Remus Lupin verknallt bis , jede Nacht von ihm träumst und auch immer an ihn denken musst oder?" "Hmmm" Kein Gryffindor konnte sich noch halten. Der Gemeinschaftsraum bebte förmlich vor Lachen. Da begriff Lany...Sie schaute sich um , alle lachten . Nur Remus , der nun auch zugehört hatte , als sein Name fiel , saß still auf seinem Stuhl. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich... Doch es war ihm nicht so peinlich wie Lany. Ein paar Jungs aus der Achten kamen auf Remus zu. "Soso , Lupi-lein . Die Lany findet dich wohl gaaanz toll." "Du denn auch , Remus? Hab gehört , du hast sie für den Ball gefragt?" "Ich???? Lany? Nie im Leben." Das war zuviel für Lany. Sie packte sich ihren Umhang und verließ schluchzend den Raum. Sie rannte die Treppen hinunter , es war ihr egal , dass sie viele andere Schüler umrannte. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Lany rannte und rannte , lief aus dem Schloss , lief über die Wiese , bis sie an einem Baum ankam. Sie setzte sich unter ihn . Dann ließ sie alle ihre Tränen hinaus. Dass Maureen so gemein sein konnte... Aber was sie viel mehr traf waren Remus Worte. Sie war ihm wahrscheinlich egal. Er hatte sie bestimmt nur gefragt, damit er jemanden hatte. Wie konnte er nur so gemein sein? Sie saß bestimmt schon eine lange Zeit dort , als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte. "Lily?" Nein , es war kein Mädchen. "Remus?" Durch ihre tränenverschleierten Augen sah sie nichts. "Nein." , sagte eine dunkle Stimme ," ich bin's." Es war Sirius. "Sirius! Was machst du hier?" "Mensch Lany , ich kann das hier nicht mit ansehen . Maureen hat das echt nicht so gemeint." "Darauf kommt es mir nicht an...." "Worauf denn? Wegen Remus? Der sitzt völlig verstört auf seinem Bett und schwafelt die ganze Zeit etwas von Missverständnis." "Was? Ach der soll mal nichts labern . Ich hab bestimmt nichts missverstanden !" schrie sie fast. "Beruhige dich doch. Ich weiß nicht warum er das gesagt hat , ich weiß nur..." Stille. "Ich weiß nur , dass er noch nie in jemanden so verknallt war wie in dich."  
  
"Ach , das sagst du so." "Nein , das sag ich nicht so. Ständig redet er von dir. Und wenn ich ständig sage , mein ich auch ständig..." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Sirius , er sagte noch: "Komm Lany , ich glaube du hast einiges zu klären." und schritt dann davon. Lany blieb zuerst sitzen , doch nach einigen Minuten ging sie wieder ins Schloss hinein , verlief sich kurz , denn sie hatte vergessen , dass die Treppe zum 2. Korridor am Dienstag woanders hinführte , doch schließlich kam sie im Schlafsaal an. Dort erwartete sie Maureen. Sie stand mitten im Raum , mit verschränkten Armen und guckte ziemlich wütend. "Ah , Maureen... Danke übrigens für gerade..." sagte Lany mit gereizter Stimme , "du bist eine echte Freundin." Das war ironisch. "Ach jaa..... WER MACHT DENN HIER MIT SIRIUS RUM?" "Was meinst du?" "Ach tu doch nicht so. Man hatte grad von unsrem Fenster einen tollen Blick auf euch..." "Maureen du... du verstehst das falsch. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich , dass...." "Ich glaube eher was ich selbst gesehen hab , als deine Lügengeschichten..." Dann schritt Maureen auf die Tür zu , ging heraus und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Sie war sauer. Nein , sie war stinksauer . Lany war echt eine tolle Freundin. Nur aus Rache mit Sirius rumzumachen , sie wusste doch genau wieviel er ihr bedeutete . Und als sie so wütend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging , stieß sie mit jemanden zusammen. "Pass doch auf!" , rief sie wütend. Doch dann sah sie , wen sie da umgelaufen hatte. Sirius. "Oh Sirius ... Ähm tut mir leid. Ich war nur so sauer und da..." "Sauer? Warum denn sauer?" "Ähm nun ja..." "Falls du in mich verliebt bist und dachtest ich hätte gerade mit Lany geflirtet kann ich dich beruhigen , ich hab ihr nur etwas gesagt. Tschüss , Maureen . Aber , naja ich kenne den Grund ja nicht . Nur so ne Vermutung..." , er zwinkerte , grinste und schritt von dannen , eine erstaunt blickende Maureen zurücklassend.  
  
Kapitel 7: Unheimliche Vorhersagungen und eine Schneeballschlacht mit Folgen  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich Maureen und Lany immer noch nicht vertragen. Maureen wusste zwar jetzt , was wirklich geschehen war , aber sie war zu stolz um den ersten Schritt zu machen und sich zu entschuldigen. Die Stimmung war angespannt. Nicht nur bei den beiden. Lily versuchte verzweifelt sie irgendwie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sirius machte sich Sorgen , denn schließlich war es ja auch seine Schuld. War Maureen jetzt sauer auf ihn? James versuchte Remus abzulenken , der nun nämlich gar nichts mehr verstand und sich totale Vorwürfe machte... Und mit diesen gemischten Gefühlen machte sich der 5. Jahrgang Gryffindors , der außer ihnen nur noch aus drei anderen Mädchen bestand , Lisa , Lucy und Ann , die sich aber nicht mit den anderen verstanden auf den Weg zum Wahrsage- Unterricht Es brachte Lily , Lany und Maureen immer wieder zum Schmunzeln , wie neidisch sie auf sie waren , dass SIE die Jungs in ihrem Jahrgang bekamen. Es gab nur so wenige Fünftklässler in Gryffindor , da der sprechende Hut fand , dass nur die zehn wahre Gryffindors waren. Und da waren sie auch schon im Klassenraum. Keiner von ihnen außer Lisa , Lucy und Ann hielt etwas von Madam Thinkso und ihren Wahrsagungen . Sie musste alles immer so dramatisch machen. Heute mussten sie aus Kristallkugeln die Zukunft lesen. Sie führte es bei James vor. "Wollen wir mal sehen. Hm... Sieht gut aus... eine Hochzeit. Du bist zweifellos der Mann ... die Frau kann ich nicht erkennen. " "Lily... - dachte James gedankenversunken "Da steht noch jemand... Trauzeuge . So wie es aussieht... ist es ein sehr guter Freund. Es verschwindet... Jetzt... Ein Baby . Oh nein." "Was oh nein?" , fragte Lucy. Die anderen schienen sich zu amüsieren. Sie nahmen sie absolut nicht ernst. "Schwarz... wie der Tod. Ich sehe einen Blitz... grün..... ein Frauenschrei , sieht aus , als ob sie was beschützt... Jetzt seh ich nichts mehr. Aber es hört sich an wie ... wie das Weinen eines Babys." Sie hatten noch nie ihren Vorhersagungen geglaubt. Aber... es sah so echt aus. Doch James und Sirius mussten lachen. "Lachen sie nicht. Es sieht wirklich ernst aus. Außerdem Black... ich habe sie auch gesehen..." Als die Stunde zu Ende war , schien es als würden alle Gryffindors bis auf James und Sirius Madam Thinkso glauben. Danach hatten sie noch alle möglichen Fächer und dann gingen James , Sirius , Remus und Peter nach draußen , es hatte geschneit. Und sie waren nicht die einzigen . Überall tobten Schüler aus allen Häusern im Schnee , bauten einen Schneezauberer oder machten eine Schneeballschlacht. Das taten sich jetzt auch. Sirius James und Peter lieferten sich ein heißes Duell , nur Remus war irgendwie lustlos. Er setzte sich auf einen Stein. Es war offensichtlich worüber er nachdachte... Dann kam Lily auf die Jungs zu . "Ähm . Kann ich mitmachen? Maureen und Lany sitzen da vorne. Ich halte diese Streitereien einfach nicht mehr aus." James wurde rot. Dann klatschte Sirius ihr einen Schneeball gegen den Kopf. Eine eindeutige Aufforderung mitzumachen. Die Schlacht war im vollem Gange , da kamen auch Maureen und Lany hinzu. Sie lachten. "Habt ihr euch etwa?" "Vertragen?" , vollendete Lany Lily's Satz. "Jepps." Sirius schlich sich von hinten an Maureen an , dann warf er ihr mit voller eine Hand voll Schnee auf den Kopf. Maureen wurde verlegen, doch dann grinste sie und hielt Sirius an seinem Schal fest , um sich zu rächen. Doch dieser rannte weg. Da zögerte sie nicht lange , packte sich eine Hand voll Schnee und versuchte ihn zu fangen. Lany stand da und schaute sich um. James , Peter und Lily bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Schnee , Maureen jagte Sirius und ... Sie erstarrte. Da vorne auf einem Stein saß Remus. Er sah bedrückt aus. Doch Lany war immer noch sauer , sie setzte sich nicht zu ihm , sondern auf einen anderen Stein. Ein lautes Geräusch ließ sie und Remus aufblicken. Maureen hatte Sirius gefangen hatte ihn angesprungen und ihn umgeworfen. Und lag er im Schnee und Maureen lag über ihn. "Hab dich!", rief sie lachend und rieb ihm genüsslich den Schnee durchs Gesicht. Sirius musste mitlachen. Doch dann hörte er auf. Er blickte Maureen , die immer noch auf ihm lag , direkt in die Augen. Sie lief purpurrot an. Sirius räusperte sich. "Oh natürlich!" , brach Maureen die peinliche Stille , "Sorry." Und sie ging von ihm herunter. Sirius grinste nur und er ging hinüber zu den anderen . Doch im vorbeigehen hauchte er ihr etwas ins Ohr , was ihr noch mehr Gänsehaut bereitete , als sie vor Kälte sowieso schon hatte. "Macht doch nichts. Du hättest nie aufstehen müssen , Süße" ...  
  
Kapitel 8: Lucius Malfoy geht zu weit  
  
Die nächsten Tage bis zum Wochenende verliefen ganz normal. Aber die 7 unternahmen öfter was zusammen . Sie freundeten sich immer mehr an. Selbst mit Peter verstanden sich die Mädchen gut. Nur zwischen Remus und Lany lief es nicht gut. Sie fühlte sich von ihm hintergangen. Maureen und Sirius freundeten sich immer mehr an. Sie waren richtig gute Freunde geworden. Bei James und Lily passierte nichts besonderes. Denn , das James bei Lily's Anwesenheit verlegen , schüchtern und rot wurde , war ja nichts neues. Als die Sieben am Wochenende mal wieder durchs Schloss streiften , blieben sie vor dem schwarzen Brett stehen. "Hey , guckt euch das an!" , rief Remus fröhlich. "Morgen geht's nach Hogsmeade!" , verkündete James. "Super! Meine Ladung an Scherzartikeln ist auch schon wieder fast leer. Ich muss dringend mal nach Zonko's ." , sagte Sirius "Cool und ich zum Honigtopf !" , rief Lany fröhlich Maureen und Lily zu. "Okay , lasst uns nach draußen gehen!" , forderte Remus die anderen auf. "Ja geht schon mal !" , rief Maureen , "Ich hol eben noch meinen Schal." Und so machte sie sich auf dem Weg nach Gryffindor , nahm ihren Schal und lief zurück. Da stieß sie mit Lucius zusammen. "Tschuldigung." "Spinnst du , Goblet? Das war mein neuer Umhang. Jetzt ist er dreckig." "Ist er überhaupt n...." , weiter kam sie nicht. Lucius packte sie am Umhang und zog sie zu sich ran. "Wenn ich es sage , ist es auch so. Den bezahlst du mir !" "Du spinnst doch , du Idiot." "Wie nennst du mich , du elendes Gryffindor-Weib ? Das kriegst du zurück!" Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und rief: "Craderio!" Maureen wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Dort blieb sie regungslos liegen. Sie war bewusstlos. Da kam Sirius um die Ecke. Er hatte sich gewundert , warum Maureen so lange braucht und war losgegangen , um sie zu suchen. Als er sah , was Lucius getan hatte , zögerte er nicht lange. Er rannte auf Lucius zu , rief: "Malfoy , du linke Ratte!" , packte ihn mit all seiner Kraft und warf ihn zu Boden. "Wag dich das nicht noch einmal , Lucius." Da bekam Lucius es mit der Angst zu tun und er stolzierte davon. Sirius aber lief auf Maureen zu . Sie war immer noch ohnmächtig. "Maureen , sag doch was !" , flüsterte er flehend. "Mein Bein tut weh ." , wisperte sie. "Bin ich froh , dass du wieder wach bist. Wie soll ich es denn ohne meine beste Freundin aushalten?" Maureen lächelte. Dann schaute Sirius auf ihr Bein , sie hatte eine große Schürfwunde und es blutete fürchterlich. "Komm mit , du gehörst in den Krankenflügel." Maureen versuchte sich hinzustellen. "Aua!" , schrie sie und brach wieder zusammen. Also trug Sirius sie . Dort angekommen sagte Madame Healwig: "Sie braucht etwas Bettruhe und das Bein kriegen wir auch wieder hin! In ein paar Stunden ist deine Freundin hier wieder raus." Maureen wurde rot. "Ja , das ist sie." Hatte sie da richtig gehört? "Das ist sie. Meine beste Freundin." Maureen grinste. Dann ging Sirius wieder hinunter zu den andern und erzählte ihnen alles. "Boa , Malfoy , dieser Spinner." , regten sich James und Peter auf. "Was hat sie ihm denn getan?" , fragte Remus. "Sie hat mir erzählt , sie hätte Spinner zu ihm gesagt." , erklärte Sirius.  
  
"Das doch kein Grund!" , riefen Lily und Lany gleichzeitig. Später besuchten sie alle Maureen noch einmal im Krankenflügel. Das freute sie sehr , denn es war ihr stinklangweilig. "Sie kann doch morgen wieder mit nach Hogsmeade?" , fragte Sirius Madame Healwig. "Natürlich. Meinetwegen könnt ihr sie jetzt schon mitnehmen." Und so gingen sie , wieder komplett nach draußen und bauten Schneezauberer . Als sie später in ihren Betten lagen , redeten sie schon aufgeregt von Hogsmeade. Nur Lany war still , genauso wie Remus ein paar Zimmer weiter.  
  
Kapitel 9 : Weihnachtsgeschenke und Schneeballschlacht , die zweite Am nächsten Morgen ging es auch schon ganz früh los nach Hogsmeade. Die jüngeren waren beleidigt , denn man durfte erst ab dem dritten Schuljahr mitkommen. Auf dem Hinweg redeten alle wie wild durcheinander. Denn ihr Hauptproblem waren die Weihnachtsgeschenke! "Also ich muss auf jeden Fall Sofy was schicken. ", sagte Lany , "die ist sowieso so traurig erst nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts zu kommen." "Och nee , Romulus ist bestimmt sauer , wenn ich ihm nichts schenke. ", seufzte Remus. "Und Vany auch." das war Maureen. "Ich schenke Petunia nichts." , sagte Lily , " sie schenkt mir schließlich auch nie was." Und da waren sie auch schon da. Hogsmeade war ein kleines , fast schon niedliches Dorf . Es war total verschneit und durch die ganzen warmen Lichter sah es total gemütlich aus. Da allen so kalt war und Lany jammerte , ihre Füße seien abgefroren gingen sie erst mal zu Die Drei Besen. Sie bestellten sich sieben Butterbier und überlegten wo sie als nächstes hingehen wollten. Sie teilten sich auf. Die Mädchen gingen in den Honigtopf , die Jungs zu Zonko's . Aber dann schlichen sich die Jungs nach Mrs. Gangels Geschenke für alle Gelegenheiten und kauften Geschenke , unter anderem auch für die Mädchen , die nach ein paar Minuten dasselbe taten. Außerdem kaufte Lany für Sofy eine Hexenpuppe , Maureen für Vany ein magisches Shampoo , was die Haare glitzernd macht und Remus für Romulus irgendsoein Buch über die größten Zauberer Hogwarts' . Später trafen sie sich alle mit vollen Tüten draußen wieder. Remus schaute sich um , und sein Blick viel auf die heulende Hütte. Wehmütig schaute er auf den Mond , höchstens noch 2 Tage , dann würde er sich wieder in einen Werwolf verwandeln , aber zum Glück waren seine Freunde bei ihm. James verfolgte Remus Blick , er legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter und flüsterte: "Hey , wir sind doch bei dir..." "Wir gehen erst in einer Stunde zurück , nach Hogwarts . Lasst noch was rumge....!" , wollte James vorschlagen , doch da landete schon ein riesiger Schneeball von Lily in seinem Nacken. "Na , warte!" , rief er und lief ihr hinterher. Maureen beschmiss Sirius , doch als ihr hinterherrannte , konnte sie nicht mithalten , da Mrs Healwig ihr Bein zwar wieder heil gezaubert hatte , es aber immer noch ein wenig schmerzte. Deswegen fing Sirius Maureen sofort. Ein paar Meter weiter hatte nun Remus seinen Mut zusammen genommen und Lany auch beworfen , sozusagen als Aufforderung. Als sie nichts tat , dachte er , sie würde ablehnen. Aber wider seines Erwartens war das nur Taktik. Sie sprang auf und klatschte ihm den Schnee mitten ins Gesicht. Es schien als wäre das Eis gebrochen. Nun mischte sich auch Peter ein und machte bei Lily und James' Schlacht mit. Da Maureen mit ihrem schmerzendem Bein nicht allzu schnell war , hatte Sirius sie schnell gefangen. Er umschlang ihren Bauch mit seinen Armen. "Ha! Hab ich dich!" Maureen spürte , wie ihr bald gar nicht mehr so kalt war. Doch dann warf Lany ihr einen Schneeball mitten ins Gesicht. Das verlangte Rache. Und so kämpften und warfen die Sieben noch eine ganze Zeit lang , bis sie zurück nach Hogwarts mussten. Doch als sie wieder am schwarzen Brett vorbei mussten , hing dort ein neuer Zettel. Morgen , Quidditch Training für Gryffindor. Bitte um 3 Uhr zum Platz kommen. Linus Mc Duxio Linus Mc Duxio war der Kapitän der Gryffindor Quidditch Mannschaft . James und Lany waren in der Mannschaft. James war Sucher ; so einen guten wie ihn hatte Hogwarts schon lange nicht mehr. Lany war Jägerin" zusammen mit Lisa. Sie hatten bald ein Spiel gegen Slytherin. Das würde schwierig werden; Slytherin war verdammt gut. Abends lagen sie in ihren Betten und redeten noch ein wenig. "Leute , in 17 Tagen ist der Weihnachtsball!" , sagte Maureen "Jo.", antwortete Lany. "Wisst ihr , ich versteh mich mit James von Tag zu Tag besser !" , schwärmte Lily. "Sirius und ich , wir sind echt gute Freunde geworden . Nur mehr leider noch nicht." , seufzte Maureen. "Und ich glaube mit Remus... ich glaube wir verstehen uns wieder einigermaßen." "Super , dann steht ja nichts dagegen , dass es bald 3 neue Hogwarts-Paare gibt !", sagte Lily grinsend. Doch so leicht wurde es leider doch nicht....  
  
Kapitel 10 : Quidditch-Training und ein SEHR plötzliches Ereignis  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saßen James und Lany ganz wibbelig am Frühstückstisch . Das heutige Training würde wichtig werden , die Slytherins waren gute Quidditch-Spieler. Ihre Stärke lag darin , nicht immer ganz so fair zu spielen... Doch von Anfang des Tages an , verhielt sich Remus ganz merkwürdig. Es schien , als wär er gar nicht so richtig bei der Sache. In "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" , ließ er einen "gemeinen Waldgnom" entfliehen, den alle Gryffindors zusammen 2 Stunden lang suchen mussten , um ihn einzufangen. In Wahrsagen nahm er gar nicht richtig wahr , wie Professor Thinkso ihm erzählte , dass er einen Verräter als Freund hätte . Und in Verwandlung , verzauberte er Sirius aus Versehen in ein Warzenschwein , ganz zur Freunde der Slytherins , die mit ihnen zusammen Unterricht hatten. Doch es war ausnahmsweise mal nicht wegen Lany... Diese und James mussten dann auch schon weg , zum Training. Remus , Lily und Peter spielten ein wenig "Snape explodiert" und Maureen half Sirius dabei , einen Aufsatz zu schreiben mit dem Thema "Warum ich meinen Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Lehrer nicht bedrohen darf , auch nicht in Warzenschweingestalt". "Fertig!" , riefen sie wie aus einem Munde. "Super , dann können wir ja jetzt James und Lany zugucken. Lass uns noch Peter , Lily und Remus fragen , ob sie mitwollen." Und wenig später saßen auch schon alle 5 auf der Tribüne und schauten sich das Training an. Es passierte eigentlich nichts besonderes. James fing den Schnatz ein paar mal , was ohne Gegner auch nicht sonderlich schwer war ,denn Gryffindor trainierte alleine. Lany war um Ecken besser als Lisa , diese meinte , sie hätte einen schlechten Tag. Und da blickte Sirius nach oben , und stoß einen entsetzten Schrei aus. Er packte sich Remus und Peter ohne ein Wort zu sagen , rief den Mädchen zu , sie sollen dableiben und stürmte mit ihnen aus dem Quidditch-Feld raus. "Tatze ,was um alles in der Welt..." , wollte Peter fragen doch da bemerkte er entsetzt , dass Remus sich ganz merkwürdig verhielt. "Mensch Wurmschwanz , du Idiot ! Es ist Vollmond!" "Ach du scheiße , schnell zur heulenden Hütte ... was ist denn mit Krone???" "Der kriegt das schon mit , aber jetzt verwandelt euch erstmal , wollt ihr , dass ich euch zerfetze ?" Diese Worte aus Remus' Mund hörten sich zwar merkwürdig an , aber sie waren wahr . Denn als Tiere verstanden sich alle , aber Werwölfe fallen jeden Menschen an , den sie sehen. Und schon ein paar Sekunden später , standen auf der Schloss-Wiese anstelle von Peter und Sirius , eine Ratte und ein großer schwarzer Hund. Nun hörten sie auf zu rennen , denn Remus blieb stehen. Er blickte erst total entsetzt , dann blickte er mit einem hypnotisierten Blick zum Mond hinauf und unter einem lautem Jaulen bekam er ein graubraunes Fell , dann sah es so , aus als ob ich sich auf alle Viere stellte . Auf einmal hörte das Jaulen auf. Vor ihnen stand nun ein Wolf. Da sahen sie schon von weitem James auf sie zulaufen. Sirius bellte , er wollte ihn warnen. James verstand. Und in Windeseile war er ein großer Hirsch. James erzählte ihnen , dass er gesagt hätte ihm wär übel , und so vom Quidditch-Training flüchten konnte. Jede Person , die das mitgehört hätte , hätte sicherlich nur bellen , jaulen , eine Mischung aus quieken und piepsen und.... naja , das Geräusch , was ein Hirsch halt so macht ... Und so machten sie sich auf dem Weg zur heulenden Hütte. Als sie bei der peitschenden Weide angekommen waren , huschte Peter unter ihr hindurch und berührte einen Knoten , damit die Weide nicht mehr schlug. Nun konnten alle ungehindert drunter durchkriechen. Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang bis sie in der heulenden Hütte ankamen. Remus war total froh , dass er SO gute Freunde hatte. , die so etwas für ihn taten. Denn die Verwandlung in einen Animagus ist nicht gerade ungefährlich. Es gibt viele Risikos. Sie hätten z.B. sich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln können , und für immer Tiere bleiben können. Zum Glück war Winter , da dauerte Vollmond nicht allzulang. Diesmal würde es nur ein Tag sein. Remus war völlig gedankenversunken. Er erinnerte sich noch genau. Als er noch ein kleiner Junge war , vielleicht sechs Jahre alt , hat er einmal Sirius und James besucht , die er schon damals kannte. Auf dem Rückweg musste er durch einen dunklen Wald . Da fiel ihn etwas an , es sprang aus dem Busch auf ihn und es biss ihn ins Bein. Es war ein Werwolf. Seitdem war er selber einer. Und es wurde noch kein Gegenmittel erfunden. Er hatte Angst. Denn , jeder der einen Werwolf sieht , darf ihn vom Gesetz her töten . Aber wovor er noch viel mehr Angst hatte , was ihn richtig bedrückte , war , dass er nicht nur sich , sondern auch das Leben seiner Freunde gefährdete. Denn , wenn sie in Menschengestalt vor ihm ständen , würde er sie garantiert umbringen... Und er würde es erst merken , wenn der Mond wieder untergeht. Sie blieben die ganze Nacht dort . Morgens machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Es konnte sie keiner sehen , denn James hatte einen Tarnumhang , den er mal von seinem Vater geschenkt bekam. Als sie dann auf dem Weg zur großen Halle waren , begegneten sie Lily , Lany und Maureen , die ihnen nun mit verschränkten Armen gegenüberstanden . Die Jungs wussten , was die drei wissen wollten , und sie versuchten , unauffällig an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen. "Moooooooooooomentchen!" , sagte Lany und packte Remus am Kragen. "Eine klitzekleine Frage . Danach könnt ihr gehen. Wir sind doch schließlich Freunde und haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander , oder Jungs?" , fragte Lily grinsend und griff sich James und Peter. "Wo - wart ihr - gestern - Abend?" , fragte Maureen , die sich nun auch Sirius gekrallt hatte. Die vier schluckten und schauten sich ratlos an. "Wir warten" ...  
  
Kapitel 11: Cliquenkrisen und harte Worte  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren furchtbar . Die Jungs hatten den Mädchen nichts verraten . Das war ein Geheimnis , dass nur sie wussten. Dumbledore wusste zwar , dass Remus ein Werwolf war , jedoch nicht , dass James , Sirius und Peter Animagi waren . Er dachte , Remus würde jeden Vollmond alleine zur heulenden Hütte gehen... Jetzt waren Lily , Lany und Maureen beleidigt . Sie waren doch eine Clique... da hat man keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Die vier spielten wirklich mit dem Gedanken , es den Mädchen aber sie taten es doch nicht. Natürlich vertrauten sie den dreien , aber ... wer weiß , wie sie es aufnehmen würden , wenn sie wüssten , dass einer ihrer besten Freunde ein Werwolf war... Am Montag , dem 15. Dezember würde das Quidditchspiel sein , und nun war schon Donnerstag. Lany und James hatten fast jeden Tag Training . In der Zeit unternahm Lily immer etwas mit Maureen und Sirius mit Remus und Peter , wie auch an diesem Donnerstag. Die Jungs und Mädchen redeten fast gar nicht mehr miteinander. Ein Zustand der allen schwer zu schaffen machte... Lily und Maureen spazierten gemütlich durch den verschneiten Schlossgarten als sie Remus, Sirius und Peter begegneten. Die Mädchen wollten an ihnen vorbeigehen , aber Sirius schnappte sich Maureen und zog sie ein paar Meter weiter von den andern weg. "Man , Sirius . Lass mich los." "Hör mal zu Maureen... so kann es nicht weitergehen." "Womit?" "Mit der Freundschaft von uns Sieben ..." Er hielt kurz inne , und flüsterte dann: "...und mit unserer Freundschaft..." "Ist nicht mein Problem!" "Jetzt sei doch nicht so ein Dickkopf..." "Ich bin kein Dickkopf!" "Bald ist doch der Weihnachtsball... und da gehen wir alle doch gemeinsam hin..." "Wenn ihr's nicht anders wollt ... dann gehen wir halt nicht gemeinsam hin." Diese Worte trafen Sirius sehr. "Aber Maureen... ich mag dich wirklich sehr und..." "Das ist dein Problem! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." Mit diesen Worten schritt Maureen zu Lily davon , und ließ Sirius allein im Schnee stehen. Er war der Verzweiflung und den Tränen nahe. Da eilten auch schon Remus und Peter zu ihm. Doch er hörte ihre tröstenden Worte nicht. In seinem Kopf kreisten nur seine Gedanken. Maureen mochte ihn nicht mehr... Sie würde nicht mit ihm zum Ball gehen ... Waren sie überhaupt noch Freunde? Später am Abend saßen die Jungs trübselig in ihrem Schlafsaal. "Moment mal! Wir haben ja völlig unsere Aufführung vergessen!" , rief James. "Ach du Sch......." , kam es von Sirius. Und so probten sie noch bis spät in den Abend. Lily , Lany und saßen jedoch auf Lily's Bett und rätselten immer noch , wo die Jungs gestern Abend hin verschwunden waren. "Vielleicht hatten sie ne geheime Verabredung und haben zu spät auf die Uhr geguckt..." schlug Lany vor. "Möglich ist alles... Aber habt ihr gesehen wie Sirius nach oben geguckt hat und dann geschrien hat?" , fragte Maureen. "Wahrscheinlich hat er in den Himmel geguckt und dann bemerkt wie dunkel es schon war , und dass sie zu ihrem Date schon zu spät waren..." , meinte Lily. Und so rätselten und überlegten sie noch einige Stunden bis sie total erschöpft einschliefen....  
  
Kapitel 12 : Sirius , Sirius Black  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Sirius schon früh wach... Er hörte Schritte. Eine Gestalt kam immer näher auf sein Bett zu . "Krone?" Aber es war Maureen. "Sirius , es tut mir leid was ich gesagt hab." "Maureen..." Sie strich behutsam über Sirius' Haare. "Natürlich gehe ich mit dir zum Weihnachtsball..." "Ehrlich...?" "Ja... und da ist noch etwas...Ich liebe dich!" Und sie beugte sich herab um ihn zu küssen...  
  
Sirius hörte James , Remus und Peter lachen. "Mensch Tatze , was hast du denn geträumt? Sah ja aus , als wärst du jemanden am abknutschen..." Er hatte nur geträumt , sofort verschlechterte sich Sirius' Laune um einiges . Es war Freitag , der 12. Dezember und Maureen war immer noch stinksauer auf ihn. Sollte er es ihr doch sagen? Nein , wer weiß wie sie dann über Remus denken würde , außerdem würde er seine Freunde nie verraten. Schweren Herzens trottete er seinen Freunden zum Frühstückstisch hinterher. Es schien ihm so , als würde alles um ihn herum lachen , nur er saß traurig da , wie in einer Scheinwelt. Er beobachtete Maureen , die mit ihren beiden Freundinnen schräg gegenüber saß , sie giggelten , grinsten und lachten. PLATSCH !!! Ein Klumpen von angematschten Cornflakes landete auf seinem Gesicht . Er war in eine Essenschlacht von ein paar Gryffindor Erstklässlern und Slytherin Erstklässlern geraten . Doch Sirius verzog keine Miene. Er nahm sich stumm eine Serviette und wischte sich die klebrige Masse vom Gesicht. James und Remus schauten erst Sirius und dann sich gegenseitig an. "Wie ist der denn drauf? Man , das kann nicht so weitergehen." , flüsterte James. Sirius stocherte wie geistesabwesend in seinem Rührei herum . Starrte mal zu den Hufflepuffs , mal zu den Ravenclaws . Doch seine Gedanken waren bei Maureen. Es war ja wohl nicht so tragisch, wenn sie einmal abhauten . Was fanden die Mädchen denn so schlimm daran? Würde Maureen jetzt alleine zum Ball gehen? Oder gar nicht ? Hatten Lily und Lany eigentlich auch so großen Streit mit James und Remus? Er war schon etwas länger in Maureen verliebt. Es begann eigentlich so , wie in einer typischen Lovestory , fand Sirius. Aber warum wollte das Schicksal ihm kein Happy Ende gönnen? Damals war Sirius spät dran zum Zaubertrank-Unterricht .Zu spät , um es genau zu sagen. Die Lehrerin war eine alte , grimmige Hexe : Susan F. Thisted . Er war so in Eile , dass er nur noch rannte. Er war der letzte . Da stieß er mit Maureen zusammen. "Oh Sirius... tut mir leid." , hatte sie damals gestammelt. "Nein . Tut MIR leid." , hatte er geantwortet und er war bestimmt, ziemlich rot gewesen. Dann half Maureen im , seine Sachen wieder aufzuheben . Als sie sich wieder erhob , nachdem sie das Buch "Krötenschleim und Phönixträne , die heilenden Wirkungen von Natursubstanzen" aufgehoben hatte , blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen und ihre Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Sie hielten so ein paar Minuten inne , bis Maureen ihm das Buch in die Hand drückte , verlegen "Ich muss los." flüsterte und wegging. Was Sirius nicht wusste war , dass Maureen sich damals auch in ihn verknallt hatte. Und zwar auf's heftigste ... Wie froh war er gewesen , als sie sich so gut angefreundet hatten , sogar beste Freunde waren. Und nun sollte alles kaputt sein? Sirius seufzte. Er hatte keinen Hunger mehr und schob seinen Teiler lustlos beiseite. Da wurde er durch eine laute Stimme aus seinen Träumen gerissen. "Nein ich verziehe ihm nicht! Er kann mir gestohlen bleiben." , fauchte Maureen Remus und James an , die versucht hatten den Streit zwischen ihrem besten Freund und Maureen zu beenden. Sirius war klar , wen Maureen da gemeint hatte . Das war ihm zu viel. Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang und stampfte aus der großen Halle. Alles wurde still , ein paar Sekunden später brach ein lautes Gerede aus. Dumbledore wollte wissen was los war , er fragte einen Gryffindor Fünftklässler . "Was ist denn los , Jim ?" "Einer aus dem fünften Jahrgang ist aus der Halle rausgelaufen." "Nun ... Wer denn?" "Sirius , Sirius Black , Sir."  
  
Kapitel 13 Aufmunterungszauber und ein bedeutungsvoller Brief  
  
Ein paar Minuten später saßen alle im Klassenzimmer. Sie hatten Zauberkunst. Das erhellte Sirius Miene . Wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Ihr Lehrer hieß Findus Mc Sullivan , war noch recht jung und lächelte fast immer. Man spürte , dass er eine leichte Abneigung gegen die Slytherins hatte , besonders gegen Malfoy ... doch warum wussten sie nicht. "Heute wollen wir nochmal ein paar alte Sachen durchgehen. Beginne wir am besten - mit dem Aufmunterungszauber!" , dass Mc Sullivan dabei zu Sirius schaute , war nicht zu übersehen. "James. Demonstriere es doch gleich mal an Sirius." James grinste . "Sirius?" "Hm??? Achso . Ja Moment." Sirius war immer noch in seine Gedanken versunken , bis James seinen Namen rief. James zog ihn nach vorne zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte irgendeinen Zauberspruch. Sirius Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben. "James. Sei nicht enttäuscht , aber ich glaube dein Zauber wird nicht lange anhalten. Der arme Junge sah ja ziemlich mitgenommen aus." , flüsterte Mc Sullivan James hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu. "Oh ja das ist er auch." "Darf man fragen , was er hat? Ich würde ihm gerne helfen." "Glauben sie. Dem kann man nicht helfen. Dagegen gibt es keinen Zauberspruch. Er hat Liebeskummer. Und das ziemlich stark." "Oh verstehe . Naja , kann man nichts machen. Der arme Junge..." James nickte und ging zurück zu seinem Platz , neben Sirius. Dieser saß da , starrte Mc Sullivan an und grinste die ganze Zeit. Das sah nun wirklich zu komisch aus. Sein Grinsen reichte fast bis zu seinen Ohren . James und Remus prusteten los. Auch Peter und die Mädchen schmunzelten. Dann bewies Mc Sullivan mal wieder seine Abneigung gegen Snape. "Lucius? Würden sie bitte an Severus den Schwebezauber vorführen?" Lucius und Snape gingen widerwillig nach vorne . Malfoy's Mundwinkel hingen fast bis zum Boden , so ein grimmiges Gesicht machte er. Der Schwebezauber war äußerst schwierig . Fast der schwierigste Zauber den sie je hatten. Mc Sullivan grinste triumphierend , es schien als hätte Lucius den Zauber vergessen. "Wingardium Leviosa!" , rief er . Dann machte er ein sehr angestrengtes Gesicht. Für den Schwebezauber musste man sich sehr Konzentrieren. Doch zum Leid aller Gryffindors und zur Freude der Slytherins , hoben Snape's Füße vom Boden ab und er schwebte - wenn auch nur ein paar Zentimeter - über dem Boden. Die halbe Klasse klatschte wie wild Beifall die andre stöhnte. "Gut , Lucius ." sagte Mc Sullivan , doch er sah nicht aus , als würde er sich wirklich darüber freuen. Danach übten sie noch ein paar andre alte Zauber , hatten noch ein paar andere Stunden und dann hatten sie frei. Sirius' Aufmunterungszauber war vorbei und er war wieder total deprimiert . Die Tatsache , dass Maureen noch nicht mal mehr mit ihm redete machte alles noch schlimmer ... Warum hatten Lily , James , Lany und Remus nicht so einen Streit? Er verstand es nicht. Er wollte das alles nicht wahrhaben . Sie hatten noch ein paar andre Fächer, dann gingen sie in ihre Schlafsäle , um sich etwas auszuruhen. Als die Jungs die Tür aufstießen , bemerkten sie , dass auf Remus' Nachttisch ein kleines Wesen saß . Als es Remus sah schuhute es fröhlich. Es war Tamtam , die kleine Hauseule der Lupins . Sie hatte einen Brief im Schnabel. Remus ging auf die Eule zu , tätschelte sie auf den Kopf und flüsterte : "Gut gemacht , Tamtam ." Er nahm ihr behutsam den Umschlag aus dem Schnabel , riss ihn auf und begann zu lesen. Seine Mundwinkel gingen immer mehr nach oben , dann strahlte er glücklich und hielt James , Peter und Sirius den Brief hin , damit sie ihn auch lesen konnten. Als sie fertig waren , rief James fröhlich: "Super , Moony . Das wär ja echt stark!" Die anderen konnten dem nur zustimmen und nickten...  
  
Kapitel 14 : Lany's Entdeckung  
  
Später waren die Jungs draußen und tobten im Schnee rum. Den Mädchen allerdings war es zu kalt , sie blieben im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Die Jungs sind draußen..." flüsterte Lily "sollen wir mal in ihrem Zimmer nachgucken , nach Hinweisen wo sie letztens waren?" "Einfach ihr Zimmer durchwühlen?" , Maureen hatte so ihre Bedenken. "Ach komm warum nicht !" , sagte Lany und schaute sich um ob die Luft rein war. "Außer dem Erstklässlern dahinten ist alles leer - wenn wir leise sind können wir uns hineinschleichen." Gesagt , getan . Schon tippelten die Drei auf Zehenspitzen in das Zimmer der Jungs. "Sieht aus wie bei uns , nur ein Bett mehr." , sagte Lily und machte die Tür hinter sich zu . "Ich übernehm James' Sachen ." , sagte Lily. "Ich Sirius'." , rief Maureen . "Gut . Ich nehm dann Remus' und Peters machen wir dann hinterher zusammen." schlug Lany vor . Schon durchsuchten sie vorsichtig die Sachen. "Nichts besonderes außer n paar - ih , stinkenden- Socken ." , rief Maureen. Auch Lany und Lily waren erfolglos . Doch dann entdeckte Lany einen Brief , der auf Remus Nachttisch lag . Sie entfaltete ihn , las ihn und schrie. Sie war ganz weiß im Gesicht und zitterte leicht. "L..lest d..da..das m..mal !" , zitternd übergab sie den andern den Brief. Lily las laut vor : "Lieber Remus ! Na wie geht es dir mein Schätzchen?" Maureen musste kichern . Doch Lany forderte sie auf, weiterzulesen. "Eine Verehrerin?" , fragte Lily. Lany schüttelte den Kopf und sagte : "Lies weiter." "Ich hoffe gut , und ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm , dass du Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben musst... Ich habe mit Frau Black , Herrn Potter und Frau Pettigrew geredet . Sirius , James und Peter bleiben auch da. Aber das ist nicht der Grund warum ich Tamtam mit einem Brief zu dir geschickt hab. Ich habe vorhin eine Eule vom Zauberei Ministerium bekommen , Abteilung Zaubertränke . Und ,stell dir vor : Ein genialer Zauberer hat etwas herumgeforscht und ein neues Mittel gegen deine Krankheit gefunden . Es muss nur noch getestet werden , aber wenn es funktioniert kriegen wir es sofort zugeschickt." "Ich wusste gar nicht , dass Remus krank ist. Was hat er denn?" , fragte Maureen , und als sie in Lany's weißes Gesicht blickte fügte sie besorgt hinzu : "Doch nichts schlimmes oder?" Lily las weiter. "Ich hoffe es sehr stark für dich . Es muss bestimmt schwer sein für dich... jeden Vollmond so zu leiden." Lily's Stimme zitterte leicht . "V..vv..Vollmond?" Lany machte eine Handbewegung die wohl bedeuten sollte , dass Lily weiterlesen sollte. "Ich w...will dir auch nicht allzu große Hoffnungen machen. Schon viele w..wie...weise Zauberer und Hexen haben v..versucht Tränke gegen das W...." Lily wurde genau weiß im Gesicht wie Lany. "Les doch weiter!" , drängelte Maureen , die noch von nichts wusste. Doch Lily konnte nicht mehr reden und übergab Maureen stumm den Brief. "Tränke gegen das ... " , da stockte auch Maureen . "gegen das Werwolfsdasein zu entwickeln doch niemand hat es je geschafft. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden , mein Liebling. Liebe Grüße auch von Romulus und Papa. Und natürlich von mir. Kuss , Mama." Mit kreidebleichen Gesicht lies Maureen den Zettel fallen. Alle drei starrten sich an. "R...Remus ... ein Werwolf?" Lily's Stimme zitterte. "V...Vollmond ? N...Na klar . Sirius hat n...nach oben geguckt. Vollmond ... sind weggerannt, damit er uns n...nichts tut..." Maureen stammelte. Doch Lany konnte nicht reden. Remus. Ihr Remus sollte ein Werwolf sein? Der kleine charmante , immer lächelnde Remus ... eine mordende Bestie...? "Aber warum ... warum hat er den andern nichts ge...getan?", fragte Lily. "K...keine Ahnung." , Maureen machte eine Pause. Da ging ihr ein Licht auf. "Die Jungs haben doch so seltsame Spitznamen. Wisst ihr welcher der von Remus ist?" "M...Moony..." antwortete Lily , "Ja natürlich! Wegen dem Vollmond .Warum die anderen allerdings so heißen , erklärt das nicht... Sie nennen Sirius Tatze , Peter Wurmschwanz und James Krone..." "Wahrscheinlich ist James insgeheim ein König oder ein steinreicher Prinz..." , scherzte Maureen. Doch die Situation war zu ernst , um zu lachen. Lily und Maureen gingen auf Lany zu , um sie zu beruhigen . Sie war immer noch wie unter Schock. Plötzlich durchbrach ein lautes Geräusch die Stille. Die Tür war aufgegangen. Es waren James , Sirius , Peter und Remus.  
  
Kapitel 15 : Die große Frage . Oder : Kann man einen Werwolf mögen?  
  
Einige Sekunden geschah nichts. Remus starrte abwechselnd die Mädchen , dann den Brief zu Maureen's Füßen an. Lany starrte Remus an . Der sollte ein Werwolf sein??? Lily durchbohrte Remus ebenfalls mit ihren Blicken , ihr war so , als würde er sich jeden Moment verwandeln und sie alle angreifen. Maureen schluckte. Was würden die Jungs jetzt sagen? Dass sie ihr Zimmer durchwühlt hatten war nicht zu übersehen , es war noch recht unordentlich. James war der erste , der die Stille durchbrach. "Auf frischer Tat ertappt. Wen oder was sucht ihr hier?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Brief , der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Da begriff er . Sie hatten den Brief von Remus' Mutter gelesen. Sie wussten , dass Remus ein Werwolf war... Remus war schneeweiß . Was würden die Mädchen jetzt von ihm denken? Was würde Lany jetzt von ihm denken? Würden sie es so akzeptieren wie James , Peter und Sirius es getan hatten? Oder würden sie jetzt Vorurteile haben , wie fast alle sie hatten? Lily fasste ihren Mut zusammen. "Ist das der Grund w...warum ihr let...letztens abgehauen seid?" , stammelte sie und deutete auf den Brief. Die Jungs nickten stumm. Maureen bückte sich und hob den Brief auf um ihn Remus zu geben . "Ich glaube der ... der gehört dir." Sirius blickte leicht wütend. "Trotzdem ist das kein Grund , unser Zimmer zu durchwühlen.", meinte er energisch. "Ach ja? Wer hat uns denn hier verheimlicht , dass einer unserer besten Freunde ein Werwolf ist?" Maureen schrie fast. Bei dem Wort Werwolf zuckte Remus zusammen . Er war immer noch kreidebleich und er fühlte sich als ob der Boden unter ihm wankte und schwankte. "Wir dachten , ihr würdet vielleicht überreagieren ...." , warf James ein. Remus sah in Lany's Augen , sie schaute auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt in der Luft. Sie wollte das nicht wahrhaben ... "Ihr hättet uns in Gefahr bringen können...." , murmelte Lily geistesabwesend. Dann herrschte Stille... Niemand schaute den anderen an . Besonders Remus mied Lany's Blicke. Sirius dachte nach. Jetzt wo , sich alles aufgeklärt hatte... war sein Streit mit Maureen vorbei? Oder war sie jetzt noch wütender , weil sie den Mädchen die Sache mit Remus verheimlicht hatten? Am liebsten hätte er ihr diese Fragen jetzt mitten ins Gesicht gestellt... Remus hatte das Verlangen Lany zu trösten , sie sah so traurig aus. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Fass mich nicht an!" , schrie Lany ihm ins Gesicht , wartete ein paar Sekunden und rannte dann aus dem Zimmer. Niemand folgte ihr. Das war zuviel für Remus und seine Nerven. Zuerst rannten ihm stumme Tränen übers Gesicht , dann wankte er hin und her und schließlich kippte er nach hinten um , doch Peter fing ihn auf. James zögerte nicht lang , sagte zu Sirius : "Los , komm mit." Und gemeinsam trugen sie Remus in den Krankenflügel . Lily und Maureen gingen still aus dem Zimmer um Lany zu suchen , und beachteten noch nicht einmal die vielen Blicke der Gryffindors , weil sie aus einem Jungen-Schlafsaal kamen. Sie suchten den Gryffindor-Turm durch , die Gänge Hogwarts , die Bibliothek und schließlich auch den Schlossgarten. Doch nirgendwo war eine Spur von Lany zu finden. Sie suchten bis es zu dunkel war , dann sahen sie Mc Sullivan . "Es ist spät Mädchen . Als euer Hauslehrer muss ich euch befehlen in den Schlafsaal zu gehen." "Aber ... Mr Mc Sullivan. Lany ist abgehauen . Wir finden sie nicht." , erklärte Maureen "Warum ist sie weggelaufen?" "Ähm , naja das wissen wir selber nicht so genau." Mc Sullivan guckte leicht ungläubig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch." "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber nichtsdestotrotz müsst ihr jetzt rein. Wir Lehrer werden sie suchen . Sie wird bestimmt bald auftauchen. Hier ist sowieso viel los. Ein Klassenkamerad von euch , Remus Lupin ist soeben n den Krankenflügel gebracht worden , er war ohnmächtig , sehr lange. Viel zu lange . Jetzt braucht er erst mal ein paar Tage Bettruhe." Maureen und Lily schauten sich an. "Wie es scheint , wusstet ihr davon schon... Naja. Jetzt aber schnell rein mit euch." Widerwillig machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal. "Also..." , flüsterte Lily, "dass Remus ein Werwolf ist , ist Schon schockierend . Aber er ist doch trotzdem noch..." "Unser Freund?" , vollendete Maureen den Satz, " für mich auf jeden Fall . das sagt ja nichts über den Charakter aus . Nur komisch ist es schon . Will mal gerne wissen , wie Lany damit umgehen wird ." "Falls sie bald mal auftaucht..." Müde machten sie die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf. Niemand war dort. Lany war immer noch weg. Schließlich schliefen Lily und Maureen sehr besorgt ein.  
  
Kapitel 16: Wo ist Lany?  
  
Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte , sah sie sich um. Im Bett neben ihr schlief Maureen friedlich und auf der anderen Seite... Entsetzt fuhr sie hoch und rüttelte an Maureen. "Maureen!" "Noch fünf Minuten , Mama !" "Los wach auf ! Lany ist immer noch nicht da!" Blitzschnell war Maureen wach. "Wie spät ist es?" "Kurz vor halb acht . in einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück. Komm , wir machen uns fertig und fragen dann einen Lehrer wegen Lany." Maureen konnte nur schwer die Augen von Lany's leerem Bett abwenden , dessen bloßer Anblick für sie wie ein Stich ins Herz war. "Sie wird sich doch nichts angetan haben..." "Red keinen Unsinn , Maureen. So schlimm ist das mit Remus nun auch wieder nicht." , doch Lily klang nicht sehr überzeugend. "Ja für uns nicht! Stell dir doch mal vor , es wäre James und nicht Remus! "Naja... Remus tut mir ja auch wahnsinnig leid. Er kann ja schließlich nichts dafür ! Und Lany hat ihn gestern behandelt wie ..." , sie suchte nach Worten , "wie eine Bestie. Und das ist er ja nun nicht... Naja für bei Vollmond." Bei Lily's letzten Worten hatte Maureen sie vorwurfsvoll angeguckt , aber so falsch lag sie da ja gar nicht mal. "Nun ja , Lany hat wohl überreagiert. Man traut es Remus ja wirklich nicht zu ; er ist doch immer so nett , so lieb und vor allem so schüchtern..." Ein paar Minuten später waren die zwei Freundinnen auf dem zur großen Halle. Da trafen sie Lisa ; Lucy und Ann. "Hab gehört Lany hat Stress mit ihrem Lover..." , sagte Lisa in ihrem typisch arroganten Tonfall. Lisa kam damit nicht klar , dass Lany im Quidditch um Klassen besser spielen konnte als sie , und deshalb konnte sie sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen . "Ihr seid ja bloß neidisch , weil wir mit den Jungs befreundet sind! , rief Lily. "Neidisch? Dass ich nicht lache!" Lisa musterte Maureen. "Sirius Black . Obermacho. Hält sich für den Tollsten ..." Lily musste Maureen am Umhang packen , damit sie Lisa nicht die Augen auskratzen konnte. Dann starrte Lucy Lily an. "Hm... James Potter . Angeber . Denkt er wäre so mutig . Und tapfer." Diesmal war Maureen es , die Lily beruhigen musste. Dan redete Anna. "Remus Lupin , Lany's Liebling . Softy . Mamas kleiner Junge ..." "Wenn die wüssten , wie 'soft' Remus Vollmonds war..." , dachte Maureen und musste grinsen. "Ach ja..." , begann Lisa , " Dann noch Peter Pettigrew . Feigling. Totaler Angsthase. Muss sich immer hinter seinen "großen" Freunden verstecken... Dass sowas nach Gryffindor kommt... tz tz tz ." Maureen erinnerte sich noch gut. In der Tat. Als der damals noch kleinere Peter den sprechenden Hut aufsetzte , rief dieser schon "HUFFL..." doch er spürte Peter's Wunsch zu seinen eben erst kennengelernten Freunden nach Gryffindor zu kommen , die schon aussortiert waren... Und der Hut rief : "GRYFFINDOR!!!" Nach Slytherin gehörte Peter bestimmt nicht ... Tücke und List waren nicht seine Stärken. Er war auch nicht außergewöhnlich clever , also auch nicht Ravenclaw . Mutig und tapfer? Nur ein kleines bisschen... Doch er war sehr gutmütig , damals , der kleine Peter . Doch auf seinen Wunsch kam er nach Gryffindor... Lisa , Lucy und Ann drehten sich um und schritten hocherhobenen Hauptes in die große Halle , gefolgt von Lily und Maureen. Dieser entdeckten schon von weitem Mc Sullivan und rannten auf ihn zu. "Was ist mit Lany?" "Sie ist Krankenflügel." "WAS???" "Wir haben sie völlig verwirrt und kraftlos im Schnee nahe dem See getroffen. Sie war nicht wach , schleif jedoch auch nicht und stammelte nur wirres Zeug. Wenn Mrs. Jallicson sie nicht gefunden hätte ... ich will es gar nicht genau wissen. Naja aber sie hat Gesellschaft sobald der Schlaftrank nachlässt. Sie liegt neben Remus. Die zwei verstehen sich doch oder?" Maureen und Lany schluckten. "Naja , ich habe sie zumindest öfter mal zusammen gesehen. Ihr dürft sie natürlich nach dem Unterricht besuchen gehen . Nur eine Bedingung : Sie darf sich nicht unnötig aufregen." "Beste Voraussetzungen um neben Remus zu liegen." , flüsterte Lily. Dem konnte Maureen nur zustimmen.  
  
Kapitel 17 : Große Versöhnung minus zwei  
  
Nach dem Unterricht stürmten Lily und Maureen auch Schon zum Krankenflügel und stoßen auf dem Weg dorthin auf James , Sirius und Peter. "Jungs , wir müssen reden." , sagte Lily. "Ich geh schonmal zu Moony!" , sagte Peter und verschwand. "Ja , aber nicht hier. Wir gehen später zu Moony. Wurmschwanz ist ja da . Lasst und in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." , schlug James vor. Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg . Während sie die Treppen und Gänge entlang trotteten , blickte Sirius immer wieder zu Maureen hinunter , die daraufhin jedes Ma zur Seite schaute. Als sie da waren fragte James : "Wo ist eigentlich Lany?" Lily erklärte ihm alles. "Ihr seht ja , der Streit tut uns allen nicht gut!" , sagte sie und sah dabei besonders in James Augen , der daraufhin purpurrot anlief. "Sollen wir vier uns nicht wenigstens vertragen ?" , schlug Lily vor. James lächelte nur und Lily erwiderte es . Sirius schaute in Maureen's Augen. Maureen schaute in Sirius' Augen. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Ein paar (Freuden-)Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Doch das bemerkten Lily und James nicht , die inzwischen in eine laute Unterhaltung vertieft waren. Sirius aber sah es und er wischte sie ihr behutsam aus den Augenwinkeln. "Maureen , du kannst dir nicht vorstellen , wie glücklich ich bin." "Freunde?" "Da fragst du noch! Noch ein paar ohne meine Freun... meine 'Kumpelin' und ich wäre verzweifelt!" Das flüsterte er aber nur. "Sirius , es tut mir so leid. Ich hab doch gesehen , wie mies du drauf warst. Und ich war so rücksichtslos. Es war nur so... naja ... wir dachten ihr hättet ne Verabredung gehabt... mit Lisa , Lucy und Ann oder so !" "Mit DENEN?" Sirius lachte. Glaub mir , da würde ich lieber Prof. Bads die Füße küssen." "Hey , ihr beiden!" , rief Lily grinsend , " Wir müssen noch zu Lany und Remus." Sirius schlang noch einmal seine Arme um Maureen und flüsterte dann : "Endlich..." Auf dem Weg zurück , bemerkte Maureen noch , dass James ganz vergessen hatte. "James . Sorry , dass wir euch so misstraut haben." "Kein Problem", James lächelte, "Mal unter uns : Ich hätte auch nicht anders reagiert." Und nachdem zwischen Lily und Sirius auch alles geklärt war , kamen sie auch schon an der Tür des Krankenflügels an und machten sie vorsichtig auf. Aus einem Bett in einer Ecke lächelte sie ein müder Remus an , neben dem Peter saß. "Na , ihr?" Seine Stimme war schwach. "Na , du?" , antworteten Sirius und James grinsend , setzten sich zu ihm und erzählten ihm von der Versöhnung. Lany schlief immer noch. Maureen und Lily setzten sich auf die Bettkante ihres Bettes und redeten ihr gut zu. "Hey Lany!" , flüsterte Lily "Na ? Du arme. Zum Glück haben sie dich gefunden, wir sind fast umgekommen vor Sorgen..." ,sagte Maureen Da schlug Lany die Augen auf. "Ich hab vielleicht was schreckliches geträumt. Remus war ein Werwolf , ich bin weggerannt, Mrs Jallicson hat mich gefunden . Dann haben sie mich in den Krankenflügel..." Lany stockte und schaute sich um . Sie WAR im Krankenflügel. Sie HATTE nicht geträumt! "Sag mir , dass das nicht war ist!" , wandte sie sich an Lily. Wie in Zeitlupe neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah Remus. Dieser bemerkte ihre Blicke und versuchte zu lächeln. Lany kniff sich. Es tat weh , sie war wach... Sie schaute entsetzt zu Lily und Maureen dann wurde ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen. Ein paar Sekunden später war Madam Healwig schon zur Stelle. "Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht? Ich sagte doch : Keine Aufregung!" Remus fühlte sich elend. Es war es schuld. Alles war seine Schuld. Er war eine Bestie. Er hatte Lany selbst vertrieben. Lily , James , Maureen und Sirius versuchten ihn zu trösten. "Ey , das bist du nicht Schuld." "Niemand kann was dafür!" "Sie ist nur geschockt!" "Wir sind doch deine Freunde , Moony!" Doch all diese Stimmen hörte Remus nur entfernt... Alle hatten sich vertragen ... Selbst Maureen und Sirius , die doch so zerstritten waren. Natürlich gönnte er ihnen das. Aber er verkraftete Lany's Verhalten ihm gegenüber , ihm den Werwolf von Hogwarts , nicht mehr lange....  
  
Kapitel 18 : Beinah , fast und knapp vorbei  
  
Am nächsten Tag war es nur noch ein Tag bis zum Quidditch Spiel und Lany und James hatten den ganzen Nachmittag lang Training . Die anderen hingen nur so rum . Alle , besonders Lily und Sirius , versuchten Remus aufzuheitern , den Lany immer noch missachtete . Er zwang sich zwar selbst dazu , immer zu lächeln und gutgelaunt zu wirken , aber seine Freunde konnte er nicht austricksen . Remus , Peter , Sirius , Lily und Maureen spielten Snape explodiert . Doch Maureen und Sirius hatten keine Lust mehr und beschlossen , im Schlossgarten spazieren zu gehen , in dem immer noch Schnee lag. Die andern hatten nichts dagegen also gingen sie los. "Schon traurig , die Sache mit Lany und Remus." , sagte Maureen bedrückt. "Ja . Sie hatten sich doch eigentlich ganz gut vertragen... Und ich ertrag es nicht länger , ihn immer so unglücklich zu sehen..." "Hm... Lany ist auch ziemlich bedrückt. Das ist echt mies." "Remus ist sogar ziemlich in Lany verknallt..." "Wenn sie das wüsste , sie nämlich auch in ihn." "Sie weiß es. Ich hab es ihr mal gesagt." "Achso." "Echt schade. Sie würden so ein gutes Paar abgeben." "Ja." "James und Lily auch." "Ja." Maureen wollte das Thema wechseln. Es kam ihr so vor , als würde Sirius auf sie beide anspielen. "Hast du schon Zauberkunsthausaufgaben gemacht?" "Hm. Ja , James hat mir geholfen." Sirius hatte bemerkt , dass Maureen das Thema unangenehm war. "Wisst ihr schon , was ihr macht auf der Weihnachtsfeier?" "Ja , wir singen. Und ihr?" "Wir schauspielern." Sirius suchte nach Worten. "Ähm , Maureen?" "Ja?" "Wo wir bei dem Thema sind. Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit dem Weihnachtsball?" "Wenns nach mir geht , gehen wir zusammen hin !" Sirius strahlte. "Super!", rief er und fiel ihr um den Hals. "Heyhey. Schon gut. Nicht übermütig werden." Maureen grinste. Von weit her , hörten sie Mc Duxio rufen: "Lisa. Ein wenig mehr Einsatz bitte. Das ist unser letztes Training!" Maureen und Sirius lachten . Dann war es leise. Alles war ruhig. Die beiden schauten sich um . Die Umgebung war wunderschön. Weiter weg war das Schloss mit dem zugefrorenem See , alles war verschneit, sie konnten nur ihre Fußspuren hinter ihnen sehen. Sie standen direkt am Waldrand und waren ganz alleine. Sirius schaute Maureen tief in die Augen. Sie wollte zum Boden gucken , doch sie war gefesselt von seinen dunkelbraunen Augen . Sie waren so dunkel , sie waren fast schwarz. Ihr Herz raste , sie dachte es wäre so laut , dass Sirius es bestimmt hören musste. Sirius holte tief Luft , als ob er etwas sagen wolle. Er räusperte sich. "Maureen ... Weißt du wir sind ja beste Freunde." Sie nickte stumm. "Aber naja... für mich..." Er fand anscheinend nicht die richtigen Worte. Doch Maureen verstand schon. "Maureen..." , er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. "Maureen ... ich liebe dich." Nun war es raus. Sein Herz schlug immer heftiger und er atmete schneller. Er schaute sie an , um zu sehen , wie sie reagierte . Zuerst verzog sie keine Miene , aber dann lächelte sie . Es war das schönste Lächeln was Sirius je gesehen hatte. Er zog Maureen näher zu sich heran , ohne seinen Blick auch nur einmal von ihr abzuwenden. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher , Maureen schloss ihre Augen , Sirius schloss seine Augen ... da hörten sie jemanden rufen. "Ach , was haben wir denn da. Black und Goblet haben sich endlich gefunden. Wie herzzerreißend ." Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander . Es waren Lucius und Severus. "Wie recht du doch hast , Lucius. Es bricht mir das Herz." Severus tat so , als würde er weinen müssen. "Malfoy du kleiner ..." "Nanana , Black." , fiel Lucius ihm ins Wort , " nicht frech werden. Deine neue Freundin findet es bestimmt nicht gut , wenn du so harte Worte sprichst." Maureen wurde rot. Snape und Malfoy kamen näher , und ehe sie sich versahen , hatte Sirius sich Lucius gepackt und ich zu sich rangezogen. "Halt ja deine Klappe! Sonst kann ich auch ganz anders werden!" "Uiiiiiiiii ..." , Lucius riss sich aus Sirius' Griff , "pass mal lieber auf . Wenn du mir was tun würdest , kämen noch die Dementoren und du kämst nach Askaban ." "Askaban? Du spinnst . Nur weil ich einer kleinen Ratte mal Manieren beibringe ... Außerdem komme ich im Gegensatz zu dir , bestimmt niemals nach Askaban." (Anm. der Autorin : ...) "Wenn du meinst..." , sagte Lucius und ging mit Severus an seiner Seite davon. Maureen blickte ihnen hasserfüllt nach . Die Atmosphäre war zerstört. Plötzlich war es ihr peinlich , neben Sirius zu stehen. "Mir ist kalt , komm wir gehen rein." , sagte sie. Widerwillig ließ sich Sirius von ihr mitziehen. Das würde Lucius noch zurückkriegen ....  
  
Kapitel 19: Das Quidditchspiel , Teil 1  
  
Die Tage bis zum Montag vergingen schnell , ohne dass etwas aufregendes passierte. Lany redete immer noch kein Wort mit Remus , dem das sichtlich zu schaffen machte. Und Maureen und Sirius redeten auch kein Wort über den Tag , als Lucius und Severus sie "auf frischer Tat" ertappt hatten. Als James am 15. Dezember aufwachte war er schon aufgeregt , genauso wie Lany ein paar Zimmer weiter. Sie mussten es gewinnen. Sie durften nicht verlieren , nicht gegen Slytherin. Und am Nachmittag war es auch schon soweit ; Lany und James mussten schon etwas eher losgehen , da sie sich noch umziehen und ihre Spielstrategie besprechen mussten. Währenddessen machten sich Lily , Remus , Maureen , Sirius und Peter auf den Weg zu einem der Zuschauertürme Gryffindors und suchten sich Sitzplätze. Da kamen Lany , James und die anderen Gryffindors Schon aus einem der Türme geflogen . Es dauerte nicht lange , da kam aus einem anderen schon die Mannschaft der Slytherins. Vorneweg flog Lucius hochnäsig voran. Die Menge tobte . Die rechte Seite rief : "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" Und die linke brüllte : "Slytherin! Slytherin!" Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws waren größten Teils ebenfalls für Gryffindor. Da pfiff Madam Hooch , eine alte Dame deren kleine Tochter , die in Ravenclaw war , genauso Quidditch-verrückt war , wie sie selber , das Spiel an. Maximilian Riffler , ein Hufflepuff der offensichtlich für Gryffindor war , kommentierte das Spiel. "Und da sind wir zum zweiten Quidditchspiel des Schuljahres. Die Aufstellung: Gryffindor : Der wohl genialste , beste cleverste... Tschuldigung Mr. Mc Sullivan ... Hüter ist Paul Seven , Jäger sind Lany Stomoch , eine äußerst begabte... schon gut , Professor... und außerdem Tim Sallow und Lisa Starlet . Treiber sind John Prestler und Christina Mc Appleston und ihr Sucher (Anm. der Autorin : Jetzt weiß ich auch , dass er in Wirklichkeit Jäger war , aber ist ja egal) , der wohl beste den sie je ha.... Ist schon gut , Professor ... James Potter!" Die letzten Worte schrie er fast und fast alle jubelten , es gab allerdings auch ein paar vereinzelte Buh-Rufe , offensichtlich Slytherins. Nun , jetzt die Aufstellung der Slytherins ..." , sagte Maximilian fast schon gelangweilt. " Hüterin ist Anna Fletchly , Jäger Martha Smith , Tina Scott und Jim Clashler , Treiber Liz Monett und Brian Nadleston . Ach ja , fast vergessen . Und natürlich ihr Sucher , Lucius Malfoy!" Beim Namen von Malfoy , klatschten und trampelten die Slytherins . Besonders ein junges , hübsches Mädchen , mit langen , blonden , glatten Haaren . Ihr Name war Narzissa Joulsten . Sie war wohl die beliebteste Slytherin-Schülerin , und beinahe jeder in ihrem Haus war schon mindestens einmal in sie verknallt gewesen. Doch an sie ranzukommen , war schwer. So schwer , dass es bisher niemand geschafft hatte. Doch sie schwärmte schon seit langem für Lucius , und dieser fand sie auch nicht gerade uninteressant . Ihr Charakter war sehr seltsam und nicht leicht zu verstehen. Es schien , als wäre sie nicht imstande Gefühle zu zeigen . Nur selten huschte ein Lächeln über ihr schmales Gesicht . Man könnte denken , sie hätte große Sorgen , denn sie wirkte oft traurig . Aber im Moment merkte man von all dem nichts. Sie klatschte und jubelte den Slytherins auf ihren Besen zu . Lany konnte Martha den Quaffel abnehmen und sauste damit zu den drei gegnerischen Ringen . Doch da kam ihr auch schon Jim in die Quere , rammte sie und versuchte ihr den Quaffel abzunehmen. Doch im letzten Moment warf sie ihn Team zu . Dieser warf und - Treffer. "10 Punkte für Gryffindor für Tim Sallow. Gut geworfen , Tim!" , ertönte Maximilians Stimme von allen Seiten . Und Lany sah , wie Tim leicht errötete. James schwebte hoch über dem ganzen geschehen und seine Augen suchten das Feld nach einem kleinem goldenem Ball ab - dem Schnatz. Da sah er ihn. In einer kleinen Ecke , kurz vor einem Hufflepuff-Turm schwebte er. Und James raste mit seinem nagelneuen Nimbus 100 nach unten . Doch Lucius hatte das mitverfolgt und flog ihm hinterher. Schon war er neben James. "Na , Potter? Glaub bloß nicht , dass du nur wegen deinem blöden neuen Besens gewinnst!", keuchte er. "Ach , halt's Maul Malfoy!" "Komm dir bloß nicht zu toll vor , Potter . Ihr Gryffindors seit doch alle total eingebildet , und denkt ihr seid die tollsten!" "Du bist doch nur neidisch!" "Neidisch , Potter? Auf was? Auf deinen albernen Besen? Auf deine kleinen Freunde? Oder etwa auf deine kleine Schlammblut-Freundin?" Das letzte Wort ließ James erstarren. Doch dann packte er Lucius und versuchte ihn von seinem Besen zu ziehen. Doch Malfoy war stärker , er stoß James zurück und dieser stürzte von seinem Nimbus . Er fiel tief und sehr lange , bis er mit einem lauten , dumpfem Geräusch auf den Boden aufschlug . Er sagte nichts und seine Augen waren geschlossen...  
  
Kapitel 20: Das Quidditchspiel Teil 2  
  
Doch das Spiel ging weiter , da es nicht so aussah , als hätte er sich ernsthaft verletzt. Madame Healwig holte James vom Feld. Er war kurz ohnmächtig und hatte ein paar Prellungen. Doch nun hatte Lucius freie Bahn er flog so schnell er nur konnte - und fing den Schnatz. Die Slytherin Türme drohten unter dem ganzen Gejubel einzustürzen. Die anderen riefen : "Buh!" und "Das war unfair!". Doch Maximilian rief (man konnte seine Enttäuschung hören): "Lucius Malfoy fängt den Schnatz . Slytherin hat gewonnen !" Maureen , Sirius , Remus , Lily und Peter regten sich furchtbar auf . "Habt ihr das nicht gesehen?" "Das war Foul!" "Er hat ihn von seinem Besen geworfen !" Sie rannten zu James der neben dem Spielfeld auf ein paar herbeigezauberten Kissen lag. "Was ist passiert ?" , fragte Sirius besorgt. James zog ihn näher zu sich ran und flüsterte dann "Er hat Lily ein Schlammblut genannt!" Sirius erschrak und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Die andern hatten das mitgehört und taten es ihm nach . Außer Lily , sie bekam Tränen in die Augen und ging dann davon. Maureen wollte ihr nachlaufen. Doch Sirius zog sie zurück. "Lass sie. Ich glaub sie will lieber alleine sein." Später kam Lany noch dazu . Auch sie regte sich furchtbar auf. "Er hat was ? Spinnt der? Das müssen wir Madam Hooch sagen , das geht doch nicht !" Doch sie ließen es sein und gingen schließlich mit äußerst schlechter Laune in den Gemeinschaftsraum . "Sollen wir nicht doch mal nach Lily suchen? Es wird langsam dunkel!" "Warte noch etwas. Sie taucht bestimmt auf." , antwortete Remus Lany. Und so warteten sie , und warteten und warteten. Und auf einmal ging die Tür auf . Doch es war Mc Sullivan . "Haben sie Lily gefunden?" "Lily? Achso , ja . Sie ist noch kurz bei Madam Hooch und Lucius." "Sie ist wo?" "Ja . Ich wollte euch nur mitteilen , dass ich sie gefunden habe . War ja total verheult , das arme Ding. Wir haben sie was ausgefragt und dann hat sie uns erzählt was passiert ist. Deswegen bin ich auch hier. James , du sollst bitte mitkommen und uns den Vorfall aus deiner Sicht schildern." James zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dann mit. "Machen die jetzt so ein Drama daraus? Hoffentlich kriegt Slytherin schön Abzugspunkte !" , sagte Remus. Und nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Lily und James kamen hinein , gefolgt von Mc Sullivan. Dieser sagte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: "Das Ergebnis wurde geändert ! Normalerweise würden wir das Spiel wiederholen , aber wegen dem Weihnachtsball haben wir keine zeit dazu. Also haben wir uns Entschlossen , dass Gryffindor das Spiel gewonnen hat!" Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum jubelte. "Lucius musste sich bei Lily entschuldigen ! Für das Wort hat Slytherin 15 Punkte Abzug bekommen ! Dann haben sie noch n paar Lehrer dazu geholt und alle haben ihm einen Vortrag gehalten von wegen , dass die Herkunft nicht zählt und so. Der hat vielleicht geguckt. Und als Madam Hooch ihm dann erzählt hat , dass Gryffindor nun gewonnen hat , ist er fast ausgerastet." , erzählte James mit strahlenden Augen. Sogar Lily lächelte wieder und fügte hinzu: "Mc Sullivan hat ihn voll fertig gemacht. Er kann ihn ja sowieso nicht leiden! Hat ihn richtig angeschrien , dass die Wände gewackelt haben! Ihr hättet mal sein Gesicht sehen müssen!" Und so feierten sie noch weiter , bis sie in die Schlafsäle mussten und selbst da redeten sie noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein weiter...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 21 : Findus Mc Sullivan's Geheimnis  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte James schon früh auf. Doch eigentlich fand er es schade . Denn er hatte grade einen so guten Traum , wie schon lange nicht mehr... Lucius flog vor ihm , auf einem Besen . Er hatte den Schnatz in seinen Händen und grinste James an. Doch dann haben sie die Plätze getauscht und James hielt die kleine goldene Kugel . Dann landete er und die ganze Schule jubelte ihm zu . Lily kam aus einem der Türme gerannt , umarmte sie und sagte ihm , wie gut er doch Malfoy geschlagen hatte... Doch dann ist er aufgewacht. Leider. Sollte er die anderen aufwecken? Nein , nicht alle. Er beobachtete noch kurz den schlafenden Remus , der links neben ihm lag , und musste grinsen. Denn sein Freund schlief friedlich und hatte dabei seinen Daumen im Mund. Es sah doch zu komisch aus . Wie ein Riesenbaby . Als Remus dann auch noch leise im Schlaf murmelte : "Mama , ich bin ein Butterbrot..." , musste James sich den Mund zudrücken um nicht laut loszuprusten . Er ging zu Sirius Bett , das rechts neben seinem war , und schob vorsichtig den dunkelroten Vorhang beiseite. Hinter sich hörte er Remus murmeln : "mit viiiiiiiiiiiiel Marmelade." Da konnte er nicht anders und stoß einen kurzen , aber lauten , Lacher aus. Davon wurde Sirius wach und er schreckte hoch: "WIE? WO? WAS?" "Psst , nicht so laut , Tatze." "Du bist es Krone. Wie spät ist es?" "Noch früh , aber ich dachte , ich wecke dich." James ignorierte Sirius' wütenden Blick , denn er hörte wieder Remus. Nun sang er . "La Cucaratcha ... La Cucaratcha (Anm. der Autorin : Keine Ahnung , wie es geschrieben wird...)" James gluckste und Sirius blickte leicht irritiert. "Was hat Moony denn für Stiche?" "Keine Ahnung. Er redet schon die ganze Zeit so einen Unsinn..." "Und was schlägst du vor , sollen wir jetzt machen?" "Ich ha Hunger. Lass uns was zu essen klauen ." "Okay. Aber lass uns auf dem Weg dorthin mal wieder was gegen Lucius und Seeeeeeeevi ausdenken." James musste wieder lachen, denn Seeeeeeeevi war der Kosename von Prof. Finstar für Snape , ihrer Lehrerin in Kräuterkunde , deren Lieblingsschüler eindeutig Severus war. Und schon waren die zwei besten Freunde durch das Portraitloch gestiegen (natürlich mit James' Tarnumhang) und auf dem Weg zu den Bild mit dem Obstteller. Während sie dorthin gingen , überlegten sie kräftig doch ihr fiel einfach kein guter Streich ein. Schon waren sie da und Sirius kitzelten die Birne , diese kicherte und machte ihnen den Weg zur Küche frei . Dort arbeiteten jetzt schon viele Hauselfen , die wie besessen anfingen , Essen für die beiden sammeln . Sie waren nicht sonderlich über die Besucher überrascht , denn Sirius , James und manchmal auch Remus kamen oft um sich Süßigkeiten zu klauen. "Hier...bitte , Mr. Black , Sir." "Darf's noch ein Stückchen Kesselkuchen sein , Mr. Potter?" Als ihre Taschen vollständig gefüllt waren machten sie sich auf den Rückweg , doch nicht ohne den Hauselfen ausgiebig zu danken. Als , sie schon fast im Gryffindor Turm waren , hörten sie Stimmen. James hielt sich den Finger auf den Mund , was bedeuten sollte , dass Sirius leise sein sollte. Sie schlichen sich (natürlich immer noch getarnt) immer weiter in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen kamen und da sahen sie ihre Besitzer : Dumbledore und Mc Sullivan . "Findus... Ich weiß , sie haben ihre Gründe , aber sie müssen alle Schüler gleich behandeln..." "Ich weiß Professor... Aber - Jacob..." "Mir ist bekannt , was Jacob Malfoy ihnen angetan hat , aber dafür können sie nicht Lucius verantwortlich machen." "Sie haben ja Recht. Aber Malfoy , ist Malfoy." "Nein. Gewiss nicht . Wenn der Vater ein Mörder ist , heißt es nicht , dass der Sohn in die Fußstapfen tritt , Findus." "Aber Professor , Sir. Er hat meine Eltern umgebracht! Nur weil sie Auroren waren!" "Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren . Jacob Malfoy ist nunmal ein schwarzer Magier . Aber das hat nichts , ich wiederhole NICHTS mit Lucius zu tun. Und nun , gestatten sie . Ich muss zurück in mein Büro." Mit diesen Worten ging Dumbledore davon . Wenig später tat Mc Sullivan es ihm nach. Sirius und James starrten sich an. Sie konnten kaum glauben , was sie da gerade gehört hatten....  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 22: Die Idee  
  
  
  
Später hatten sie "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" mit Professor R. Kling (Anm. der Autorin: R-Kling gleich Erkling [ein Zauberwesen] ;-) ) . Doch diesmal hatten sie drinnen Unterricht . Und in einem alten , dunklen Klassenzimmer warteten die Gryffindors auf ihren Lehrer. "Hallo , liebe Schüler ! Heute habe ich euch ein wunder bares Tier mitgebracht , deshalb findet der Unterricht auch heute im Schloss statt . Denn Kälte verträgt es nicht so gut." Erst jetzt bemerkten die Gryffindors , dass hinter ihrem Lehrer ein großer Käfig stand , dessen Inhalt nur durch ein nachtblaues Tuch verdeckt wurde. "Ich bitte euch darum , sehr leise zu sein , damit er sich wohlfühlt. Außerdem gehört er leider nicht mir , ich habe ihn mir von Professor Dumbledore geliehen. Also Psst !" Er zog das Tuch runter und schon hörte man viele "Aaaah" und "OOOOh" s . Nur James , Remus , Sirius und Peter kannten ihn schon . Es war Fawkes. "Also. Phönixe mögen keine Gefangenschaft deswegen werde ich ihn jetzt rauslassen. Verhaltet euch bitte ruhig." Er öffnete das Tor und Fawkes flatterte aufs Lehrerpult . Elf Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet . "Wer kann mir etwas über den Phönix erzählen?" Maureen's Hand schoss in die Höhe . Sie liebte Phönixe und ihr größter Traum war es , einmal einen zu besitzen , obwohl das fast unmöglich war. "Ja , Miss Goblet?" "Phönixe zählen zu den schönsten aber auch unzähmbarsten Zauberwesen . Er nistet auf Bergspitzen und kommt am häufigsten in Ägypten , Indien und China vor. Sie werden sehr alt , weil sie sich bei ihrem Tode verbrennen und aus ihrer Asche neu erstehen . Der Phönix ist ein sanftes und friedliches Tier , das nie tötet und sich ausschließlich von Kräutern ernährt . Er kann außerdem apparieren . Seine Tränen haben eine heilende Wirkung und sein Gesang ist magisch." "Besser hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können!" , strahlte Kling " Fünfzehn Punkte für Gryffindor!" Maureen lief rot an und die andern klatschten und freuten sich . Später durften sie noch näher an Fawkes heran und Maureen konnte ihn sogar streicheln. Ihre Laune besserte sich noch als Prof. Kling ankündigte , das nächste Stunde die Knuddelmuffs dran wären . Danach hatten sie noch alle möglichen Fächer und danach hatten sie aus und setzten sich alle sieben zusammen auf eine große Decke in den Schnee , die sie zuvor mit einem Wärmezauber belegt hatten . Und sie redeten und redeten. Selbst Lany schien sich langsam damit abzufinden , dass Remus ein Werwolf war und war weitaus freundlicher zu ihm. Ab und zu beäugte sie ihn trotzdem noch misstrauisch , als ob er sie jeden Moment anfallen könnte. Dann schien Sirius einen Einfall zu haben und tuschelte mit den andern Jungs. Sie nickten . "Hört mal. Ihr kennt jetzt Remus' Geheimnis , aber nicht unseres." , begann James. "Wisst ihr um Remus zu helfen , haben wir uns dazu entschlossen..." , sagte Peter. "...Animagi zu werden." , vollendete Sirius. Die Mädchen schienen erstaunt aber auch sehr beeindruckt. "Ist das denn nicht schwer?" , fragte Maureen. "Sicher ist es das . Aber mit ein paar Problemen haben wir es hinterher doch geschafft." , antwortete James. "Aber was für Tiere...?", wollte Lany wissen. "Man kann es sich nur halb aussuchen was für ein Tier man wird . Denn das Tier hat immer etwas mit dem Charakter der Person zu tun. Ich bin ein Hund..." "Ich ein Hirsch." "Und ich eine Ratte." "Jepps." , sagte Remus. Lily schien ein Licht auszugehen. "Natürlich... Tatze , Krone und Wurmschwanz!" Danach redeten sie noch sehr lange und erzählten den Mädchen von ihren Problemen bei der Verwandlung , zum Beispiel , als Peter einmal seine Schnurrhaare nicht mehr losgeworden ist. Abends lagen die Mädchen im Bett und redeten. "Ich hab eine Idee!" , sagte Lily. "Schieß los , Lil' !" "Wie wäre es , wenn wir auch Animagi werden ... Dann könnten wir sie begleiten beim nächsten Vollmond!" "Es soll sehr gefährlich und schwer sein..." , zweifelte Lany. "Schon. Aber es wäre doch genial." "Was für Tiere denn?" Maureen grinste nur , Lily schien auch eine Idee zu haben und schließlich fiel auch Lany etwas ein. "Meint ihr... gehen denn auch Zaubertiere?" , fragte sie zögerlich. "Hoffen wir's!" , entgegnete Lily. "Woffen hir's !" , wiederholte Maureen gähnend und leicht verwirrt und schlief dann ein.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 23: Ich will dich , ich brauche dich ...  
  
Am nächsten morgen hatten sie zuerst Zauberkunst und danach drei Freistunden bis zum weiteren Unterricht. Es war noch genau eine Woche bis Weihnachten. Lily , Lany und Maureen beschlossen die Zeit zu nutzen und sich über Animagi zu erkunden . Die Jungs durften davon nichts wissen , es sollte ja eine Überraschung sein. "Mooooomentchen Mädchen . Wohin denn so eilig?" , sagte Sirius und hielt Maureen am Arm fest. "Geheimnis !" , sagte Maureen , entzog sie Sirius' Griff und verschwand dann kichernd mit den anderen. "Weiber!" , murmelte James . "Wer soll die verstehen?" , war Remus' Reaktion. Peter schwieg und Sirius hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und hielt immer noch den Arm in der Luft , von dem sich Maureen gerade losgerissen hatte . Als die Mädchen ankamen schnappten sie sich alle Bücher , die sie über Animagi finden konnten und gingen schwer bepackt mit ihrer Beute in den Gemeinschaftsraum und begannen zu lesen. Maureen konnte in "Ani-Magie - Die Zauberhafte Kunst der Animagi" genauso wenig nützliches finden wie Lily in "Katzenschwanz und Bärenstimme - die Folgen von unüberlegten Animaguszaubern" . "Mh..." , murmelte Lany , "zumindest hab ich herausgefunden , dass man sich in Zauberwesen verwandeln kann , das soll allerdings noch schwieriger sein." "Sei's drum !" , sagte Maureen , "was wollt ihr eigentlich werden?" "Am liebsten was , was mit Quidditch zu tun hat .... am liebsten ein Schnatzer..." , flüsterte Lany , als ob es etwas schlimmes wär. "Du willst dich in einen Ball verwandeln ?" , sagte Maureen empört , " Es gehen nur Tiere!" "Doch kein Schnatz du Dummkopf! Schnatzer sind kleine runde Vögel mit einem langen dünnen Schnabel , sie sind sehr flink und wurden früher als Schnätze beim Quidditch missbraucht!" , fuhr Lany sie an. "Jaja...." Maureen konnte es nicht leiden , wenn sie unrecht hatte und versuchte abzulenken. "Sag mal Lil' , was ist mit dir? Also ich ganz klar ..." "Ein Phönix." , beendete Lily , " das hast du schonmal gesagt. Ich ... hm , also ich mag Einhörner ganz gerne ..." "Jeps. Dann wär ja alles geklärt!" , sagte Maureen strahlend. Doch das war es ganz sicher noch nicht... Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Sirius , Remus , James und Peter in ihrem Schlafsaal und grübelten. Aber nicht über die Mädchen... "Hm... wie wär's mit diesen Bonbons , die einem Knallerbsen aus den Ohren wachsen lassen?" "Krone! Das hatten wir schonmal. So blöd ist nicht mal Snape , dass er zweimal auf denselben Streich reinfällt." "Das stimmt , Tatze. Hey... Hat Snape schon ein Mädchen für den Ball?" "Wäwidedescho?" , fragte Remus mit einem Schokofrosch im Mund. "Waaaaaaaas?" Remus schluckte . "Ich habe gesagt : Wer will den denn schon?" "Niemand." , entgegnete Peter. " Ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört. Snape hat noch niemanden . Ich glaub er wollte Narzissa , aber die geht jetzt mit Malfoy. Geschieht ihm ganz Recht." Die andern drei waren erstaunt. Naja eigentlich weniger , denn Peter war dafür bekannt , dass er sehr gut Leute ausspitzeln konnte. "Dann hab ich ne Idee!" "Erzähl , Krone!" Und schon wenig später hingen die 4 über einem Pergament lachten , glucksten und kicherten . "Wie wär's damit ? Lieber Sevi , ich weiß du hälst mich für einen guten Freund , aber ich finde dich sääääääähr atraktiv und schnuckelisch und Sääääääääääxy!" , piepste Sirius mit einer Mädchenstimme . Die andern prustetetn los. "Oder wie wär's hiermit?" , warf James ein . "Deine Blicke fesseln mich wie eine Kobra und deine Haare glänzen in der untergehenden Sonne , wie ..." "Hör auf ich kann nicht mehr!" , japste Remus und hielt sich an Sirius fest , um nicht umzukippen. "Hört euch das an! Ich weiß , dass unser gemeinsames Geschlecht gegen unsere Liebe ist , aber meine Seele schreit nach deiner Liebe! Ich WILL dich ! Ich BRAUCHE dich! Los , vernasche mich!" , gröhlte Remus . Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm brach aus , denn selbst Peter , der bisher nur leise gegluckst hatte musste laut losprusten , Sirius hämmerte auf den Boden , James hielt sich den Bauch und rief :"Aufhören ! Aufhören!" und Remus konnte einfach nur noch dastehen und lachen. "Aufschreiben! Alles aufschreiben!" , sagte Sirius nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte und Remus (er hatte die schönste Handschrift) tat dies auch.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 24 : And the truth is that we'll never know, where love will flow ...  
  
Nach dem Unterricht gingen die Mädchen wieder in die Bibliothek , die Jungs schrieben weiter an ihrem "Liebesgeständnis" für Severus. "Mist!" , fluchte Maureen , " ich hab meine Brille im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen , ohne sie kann ich nicht lesen. Moment ich hol sie." "Lass mal sein!" , sagte Lily und schubste Maureen zurück auf den Stuhl , "Ich bin grad durch mit dem Buch . Du bist ja mittendrin. Ich hol sie." Und bevor Maureen sich bedanken konnte , war Lily schon auf dem Weg . Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen suchte sie nach Maureen's Brille doch die schien unauffindbar zu sein . Zur Lily's Freude erblickte sie Remus , Sirius , James und Peter die grade sehr herzhaft über etwas lachten . Sie ging zu ihnen und als sie ihre Anwesenheit bemerkten , stopfte James irgendein Stück Papier in seine Tasche . Sie wollte grade Fragen , ob die Jungs Maureen's Brille gesehen haben , da bekam sie auch schon eine Antwort. Sirius saß breit grinsend in einem Sessel , hatte Maureen's Brille auf und fragte Lily : "Seh ich damit nicht uuuuuunheimlich intelligent aus?" "Scherzkeks. Jetzt gib sie her , du weißt ohne sie , ist Maureen so blind wie ein Maulwurf." Sirius tat so , wie ihm befohlen war . "Wo ist sie denn?" "Maureen ? Wir sind in der Bücherei , wir ... äh ... wir lernen für Zaubertränke." "Okay , dann komm ich mit , ich brauch auch noch ein Buch." Und gemeinsam machten sich Sirius und Lily auf den Weg . Sirius erzählte ihr , dass sie sich mal wieder einen sauguten Streich für Severus und Lucius ausgedacht hatten , genaueres wollte er aber nicht sagen . Sie waren fast angelangt , da stolperte Lily über eine Treppenstufe und Sirius fing sie auf. Ihre Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt . Sirius blickte stumm in Lily's smaragdgrüne Augen , und ihm fiel auf , dass sie wirklich außergewöhnlich hübsch war. Und auch Lily war von Sirius' Blick gefesselt . Sirius wusste nicht was er tat , er dachte nicht an sich , nicht an Maureen , nur an Lily . Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher da : "LILY!" Sirius ließ Lily vor Schreck fallen , diese knallte mit ihrem Kopf auf die Treppenstufen . Sie traute sich nicht "au!" zu schreien , denn vor ihr stand Maureen mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht. Lily dachte , schlimmer kann es gar nicht mehr werden , aber es konnte doch. "SIRIUS!" Lily drehte ihren Kopf und hinter ihr und Sirius stand niemand geringeres als James. Sekundenlang herrschte einfach nur Stille. James sah Sirius entsetzt an , der nur verzweifelt Maureen anguckte . Diese war feuerrot im Gesicht und schaute Lily an , die überhaupt nicht mehr wusste was sie tun sollte. Lany hatte die Rufe gehört und stand nun neben Maureen . Und als ob das noch nicht genug war , tauchten auch noch Remus und Peter neben James auf. Alle bildeten einen Kreis um Sirius und Lily , die jetzt am Kopf blutete. Maureen stapfte auf Sirius zu , dieser wollte gerade erklären da : PATSCH ! Sie hatte ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige gegeben. Vor Schmerzen hielt er sich die Wange. Plötzlich begann sie zu schreien : "WAR JA KLAR ! DER WEIBERHELD UND SCHULLIEBLING SIRIUS BLACK KANN ES NATÜRLICH NICHT BEI EINEM MÄDCHEN LASSEN ! DA NIMMT ER SICH LIEBER ZWEI ! UND ICH DACHTE , DU WÄRST ANDERS GEWORDEN ! WEN HATTEST DU EIGENTLICH NOCH NICHT? DU HÄLST DICH WOHL FÜR DEN CASSANOVA VON HOGWARTS ! HAST WAHRSCHEINLICH SCHON GEWETTET , DASS DU ALLE RUMKRIEGST ! UND ICH IDIOTEN HAB DIR VERTRAUT !" Dann brach sie in Tränen aus und lief davon. Sirius schaute ihr nach . Oh man , war das alles verzwickt. Dann wandte er seine Blick zur Seite und schaute direkt in James' entsetztes Gesicht. "Krone , lass mich erklären..." "Tatze...." , sagte James kaum hörbar. "Das hätte ich von dir nicht gedacht. Wie konntest du mich so enttäuschen." Nun wollte auch Lily mitreden. "Es ist nicht so wie's aussieht . Ehrlich." "Was ist hier eigentlich los ?" , fragte Lany verwirrt. "Keine Ahnung." , antwortete Remus und Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. James drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten zurück , Sirius lief im hinterher. Lany setzte sich neben Lily. "Du musst in den Krankenflügel! Du blutest ja!" Remus setzte sich neben Lany , und Peter neben Lily. "Jetzt erzähl uns mal , was passiert ist." , forderte Remus sie auf. Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu geben , brach Lily in Tränen aus. Doch schluchzend versuchte sie , es ihnen zu berichten: "Ich ... Sirius ist mitgekommen ... Maureen's Brille ... gestolpert ... hat mich aufgefangen ... Maureen dachte wohl ... wir küssen uns ... James auch ... alles so kompliziert..." "Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal. Ich würde sagen , zwei von uns gehen James , Sirius und Maureen suchen , und einer bringt dich in den Krankenflügel." , sagte Maureen besänftigend. "Also ich suche Sirius und James!" , sagte Remus und stand auf. "Gut." , sagte Maureen. " Ich such Maureen." "Okay. Ich bring Lily in den Krankenflügel. Komm mit." Peter half Lily auf die Beine und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Madam Healwig. Remus und Lany gingen noch ein Stück zusammen , dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Nach einigen Minuten fand Remus James und Sirius auf einer Treppe sitzend . Sie redeten . James fand Sirius' Geschichte zwar nicht sehr glaubwürdig , aber er vertraute seinem besten Freund. "Danke , Krone. Wenigstens du..." "Hallo Moony!" , sagte James. Remus lächelte und gemeinsam gingen die drei zum Krankenflügel. Zur gleichen Zeit fand Lany Maureen . Sie saß auf der Fensterbank in ihrem Schlafsaal. "Maureen?" , fragte Lany vorsichtig. Sie erschrak sich so sehr , dass sie fast aus dem Fenster fiel.  
  
Sehr viel später lagen alle sieben in ihren Betten . Lily ging es gut , Madam Healwig , hatte ihren Kopf sofort geheilt. Alle hatten sich vertragen , nur Maureen war mal wieder total stur und dickköpfig. Sie war sauer , auf Lily , doch noch viel mehr auf Sirius. Sie zerbrach sich darüber den Kopf , wie sie nur so dumm sein könnte und auf diesen Macho reinfallen konnte. Ein Bett weiter grübelte Lany über ihr Verhältnis zu Remus und noch eins weiter hatte Lily ganz andere Gedanken. Wo sie heute so in Sirius' Armen lag , und er sie so angeschaut hat ... da wurde ihr so anders... Es hat richtig gekribbelt. Aber sie liebte doch James , da war sie sich ganz sicher... Oder doch nicht? Ein Raum weiter zermarterte sich Sirius auch den Kopf. War er jetzt in Maureen verliebt oder doch in Lily? Und in dem Moment stiegen Lily ein paar Zeilen aus einem alten Lied in den Kopf , dass sie Maureen und Lany so gerne hörten (Es ist "Last Goodbye" von Atomic Kitten .Ja ich weiß , das Lied gab es damals auch nicht ... Aber das Lied erinnert mich tierisch an die FF und ich finde es passt auch , also sieht drüber weg ;-) ) And the truth is that we'll never know , where love will flow...  
  
Kapitel 25: Ein Brief für Severus  
  
Es gab nur noch eins , was Sirius ein wenig aufheitern konnte und das war , Snape einen Streich zu spielen. Und das taten sie. Remus legte am nächsten morgen ihren Brief unbemerkt auf Snape's Platz, bevor er zum Gryffindor Tisch ging . Auf dem Weg dorthin musste er schon aus Vorfreude leise schmunzeln. "Auftrag ausgeführt!" , begrüßte er seine Freunde. Alle starrten wie gebannt auf Snape , der sich nun an seinen Tisch setzte und den Brief nahm. Er wurde ein wenig skeptisch , denn von außen waren viele rosa und violette Herzen auf den Brief gemalt und er roch seltsam. Nach Rosenblättern oder so etwas. Neugierig öffnete er den Umschlag und zog den Brief heraus. Dann las er :  
  
Lieber Sevi !  
  
Ich weiß unsere Liebe ist verboten und deshalb ist's schwer , doch ich muss dir etwas beichten : ich liebe dich so sehr ! Deine Augen - so schön , deine Haare so weich , und als ich dich das erste mal sah , wusst ich es gleich wir sind füreinander bestimmt , das musst du doch wissen , ich würd jetzt nichts lieber tun als deine Lippen zu küssen .  
  
Ich hoffe ich bin doch mehr als nur ein guter Freund , denn es ist oft ganz anders als es anfangs scheint , du bist mein Engel , so sanft und lieblich , wenn du mich jetzt hasst , dann wird mir betrüblich ! Ich flüster dir die Botschaft nun zärtlich ins Öhrchen Denn es steht für dich offen , meines Herzens Törchen !  
  
  
  
Severus fand das zwar alles ziemlich kitschig , doch er hätte sich über den Brief gefreut , wenn er nicht den Absender entdeckt hätte:  
  
In Liebe , Lucius Malfoy  
  
P.s. : Gehst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?  
  
Was? Das war doch ein schlechter Scherz . Er schaute Lucius , der neben ihm saß , entsetzt an . Dieser blickte nur unschuldig zurück. Oder... hatten sich das mal wieder Potter und seine Freunde ausgedacht ? Blitzschnell drehte er seinen Kopf zum Gryffindor-Tisch um , aber James , Sirius , Remus und Peter saßen nur da und aßen. Normalerweise lachten sie immer , wenn sie ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten ... Was Severus nicht wusste , war dass die vier Freunde innerlich kämpfen mussten um nicht loszulachen . Vor Anstrengung stiegen ihnen schon Tränen in die Augen . Remus hatte Lany von ihrem Streich erzählt , und diese hatte Maureen und Lily eingeweiht . Diese mussten sich stark zusammenreißen und lachten erst los , als Severus sich wieder umdrehte. Zum Glück hörte er das nicht. Sirius freute sich Maureen lachen zu sehen und er lächelte sie an . Doch als diese das bemerkte , wandte sie ihren Blick wütend ab . Dann schaute Sirius Lily an und ihm wurde ganz flau im Magen . Man , war das alles ein Mist. Lily wurde rot und schaute beschämt zur Seite. "Oh Mist!" "Was denn , Lil' ?" , fragte Lany nach . "Wir schreiben einen Test in Geschichte der Zauberei heute!" "Sch.... ! Hast du gelernt?" "Nö , du?" "Nein , hab ich ganz vergessen... Und du , Maureen?" Diese starrte geistesabwesend die Tischdecke an , als ob sie ihr in all den fünf Jahren noch nie aufgefallen war und murmelte : "Aggressivität löscht das Kurzzeitgedächtnis aus ..." "Waaaaaaaas?" "Lass sie , Lany . Sie ist wohl ziemlich sauer auf mich und Sirius..." , flüsterte Lily. "Man . Sie ist doch wirklich ein sturer Bock ! Das ist ja echt ätzend! Schau dir Sirius an !" Lany nickte zu Sirius , der anscheinend neuerdings seinen Trinkkelch sehr spannend fand . "Er starrt die ganze Zeit in der Gegend rum. Das macht ihm doch bestimmt schwer zu schaffen ! Die haben sich doch letztens erst vertragen !" Doch Lany konnte nicht ahnen , dass Sirius noch etwas ganz anderes beschäftigte. Später hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Remus war von den Knuddelmuffs total fasziniert. Doch auch Lany hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in einen kleinen karamellfarbenen Knuddelmuff verliebt. "Och ist der niedlich! Findest du nicht auch , Maureen?" "Das äußere Erscheinungsbild kann blenden." Genervt wandte Lany sich zu Lily um , die auch ganz verrückt nach diesen kleinen Viechern war. "Ja ! Man wie gerne hätte ich so einen!" Das hörte Lisa. "Ja , Evans. Knuddelmuffs sind schon toll . Mein Vater hat mir letztens Siebzehn Stück gekauft ! Sie vertragen sich auch blendend mit meinen Crup- Welpen !Von denen hab ich drei. Außerdem hat mein Vater vor , mir zu Weihnachten ein ..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht , denn Sirius schmiss genervt einen Knuddelmuff in ihre Richtung, der ihr glatt das Maul zustopfte . Danach schrieben sie den Test in Geschichte der Zauberei . Alle hatten ein ganz mieses Gefühl . "Mann ! Woher soll ich denn wissen , wann die erste Versammlung zur Beschließung der Elfenrechte war ?!" , beschwerte sich Lany lauthals. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte ja von James abschreiben , aber diese Federn sind ja seit neustem verzaubert. Immer wenn ich ein abgegucktes Wort aufschreiben wollte , schrieb diese Feder : 'Ich würde lieber nicht abschreiben , mein Lieber !' !" Sirius nickte nur , als ob er auch schon Bekanntschaft mit diesem Trick gemacht hätte... Danach hatten sie Wahrsagen. "Heute werde ich euch die Kunst des Namendeutens näherbringen. Denn als eure Eltern euch benannt haben , haben sie Schon einen teil eures Lebens bestimmt ! Dafür habe ich euch allen ein Namendeutungs-Buch mitgebracht. Jeder wird jetzt den Namen seines Tischnachbars nachschlagen !" Lily stöhnte auf. Mit ihr saß Lisa an einem Tisch. "Okay. Lily.... Lily kommt von 'Lilie' . Aha. Wie einfallslos. Wofür steht denn mein Name?" "Hm.... Lisa... Mal sehen , mal sehen . Ah ! Hier steht's . Lisa - die Arrogante !" "Zeig her , Evans ! Gar nicht wahr !" Ein Tisch weiter : "Maureen... Maureen kommt vom deutschen 'Maren' . Dieses kommt vom lateinischen 'mare - Meer' . Hörst du mir zu , Maureen?" "Ja... Meinen Namen hat jemand aus einem deutschen Meer gefischt oder so." Lany blickte genervt zur Seite , und sah Sirius und James. "Sirius...Moment... Salomio ... Satania ... Sistazie ... Ups , zu weit. Hier ist es Sirius. Kommt von Sirius , das ist ein Sternbild. Aha. Und was ist mit meinem?" Sirius las gelangweilt vor: "James Klinestone war ein berühmter Zauberer aus dem 18. Jahrhundert , der die Verwendung von Phönixträne entdeckte." "Ah...Remus. Eine Sagengestalt der Muggel ... Oder lateinisch : Ruder." "Hm. Peter. Könnte von Petrus kommen - wer ist denn das?" "Ich glaub , irgendso ein Verräter . Oder - ne... Kann auch ein anderer sein."  
  
Nach Wahrsagen hatten sie noch Verwandlung , Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst bzw. Arithmantik . Danach hatten sie frei und beschlossen , ein wenig für den Weihnachtsball zu üben.  
  
Kapitel 26 : Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsmann....*sing*  
  
Die Tage vergingen schnell , doch es änderte sich nichts. Maureen sprach kein Wort mit Lily, geschweige denn mit Sirius . Sirius war darüber sichtlich deprimiert , doch er war sich immer noch nicht über seine Gefühle im Klaren , genauso wenig wie Lily. Und ehe sie sich versahen , war auch schon der 23. Dezember . Alle Schüler , die über Weihnachten nach Hause fuhren , packten ihre Koffer. Alle Sieben blieben in Hogwarts , Lisa und Ann fuhren nach Hause , aber Lucy blieb da . Sie war eigentlich noch die netteste ihrer Truppe . Sie war ziemlich schüchtern , ein wenig mollig und ständig von Lisa unter Druck gesetzt . Und je näher der Weihnachtsball rückte , um so mehr beschäftigte Sirius die Frage , wer seine Tanzpartnerin war . Er traute sich nicht , Maureen zu fragen . Remus und Lany gingen auf jeden Fall zusammen hin , Peter wollte einfach alleine kommen und Lily ging mit gemischten Gefühlen mit James zum Ball . Doch , als Maureen mal wieder auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war , fing Sirius sie ab. "Lass mich los!" "Maureen hör mir zu..." "SOFORT!" Maureen's Augen funkelten wütend. Sie waren rot und geschwollen , es sah aus , als hätte sie die letzte Nacht durchgeweint . "Du willst doch bestimmt auch gern zum Fest..." "Ja ! ALLEINE!" "Aber ohne Partner darf man nicht den ganzen Abend mitfeiern ! Wenn der richtige Tanzball beginnt , muss man zurück nach Gryffindor!" Das sah Maureen ein . Eigentlich wäre sie schon gerne dabei gewesen. "Ich will auch gerne dabei sein , Maureen . Also.... BITTE!" "Okay. Aber wir gehen nur offiziell zusammen hin. Tanzen oder so tun wir nicht." "Wenn du nicht willst , dann nicht. Okay . Dann ist ja gut." Ohne Sirius eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen machte Maureen kehrt und schritt erhobenen Hauptes zur Bibliothek. Er ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo James , Remus und Peter saßen . Peter war immer noch leicht sauer auf Mrs. Thinkso. "Die alte Schrulle meinte , ich solle ein wenig mehr über Muggelreligion lernen. Dieser Verräter war nicht Petrus sondern Ludas oder so." "Judas." , verbesserte James. "Was geht die das an ? Sie ist nicht unsre Muggelkunde-Lehrerin." Remus , James und Sirius schauten sich an . Erstens war es ihnen neue , dass Peter Begriffe wie "alte Schrulle" verwendete und zweitens : Warum regte er sich darüber so auf? Doch James brachte sie auf andere Gedanken . "Hab grad Seeeeeeeevi und Lucius getroffen . Er hat ihn andauernd so komisch angeguckt. Unser Brief hat voll gewirkt!" Remus musste lachen und Peter grinste , aber Sirius saß gelangweilt da , den Kopf auf den Händen gestützt. "Was los , Tatze? Liebeskummer?" , fragte James besorgt. Sirius nickte. Gelogen war es nicht , doch hätte James gewusst , dass es auch um Lily ging , hätte er ihn mit Sicherheit am liebsten den Cruciatus- Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt . "Sag ihr doch dass er dir Leid tut!" , schlug Peter vor. "Hab ich schon tausendmal . Sie hört mir nicht einmal zu. Sie denkt , ich wäre der Obermacho und würde acht Freundinnen auf einmal haben." "Das ist hart." , sagte Remus . "Und sie glaubt dir wirklich NICHTS?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Maureen Goblet ist auch tierisch stur. Im ersten Schuljahr war sie mal 3 ½ Wochen sauer auf mich , weil ich sie mit ihrer Schwester Vany verglichen hab ." , seufzte Remus. "Oh ja , wenn es um ihre Schwester geht, ist sie sehr empfindlich. Alle fanden Vany damals so toll und Maureen stand voll in ihrem Schatten!" "Wie Recht du hast , Krone . Aber jetzt ist sie ja zum Glück nicht mehr in Hogwarts." Es wurde immer später und später. Die Mädchen kamen mit ihren Animagus Forschungen ziemlich gut voran und die Jungs versuchten Sirius von seinen Sorgen zu befreien . Vergebens. Später mussten sie ins Bett. Alle freuten sich auf den Weihnachtsball , die Vorführungen und die Geschenke. Fast alle. Sirius grübelte , wie er es schaffen könnte , herauszufinden , wen er wirklich liebte. Lily tat das gleiche , doch sie war sich fast ganz sicher , dass ihr James wichtiger war . Doch dann wurde sie beim Denken unterbrochen. Aus einem anderen Bett hörte sie ein Schluchzen . Es war Maureen . Sie fühlte sich von Lily hintergangen und von Sirius ausgenutzt. Lily hatte doch gewusst , wie sehr sie ihn liebte ... wie konnte sie ihr das antun? Und in Sirius hatte sie sich sehr getäuscht. Natürlich wusste sie , dass Sirius sehr begehrt und beliebt war . Sie wusste auch , dass er das ausnutzte und schon viele Freundinnen gehabt hatte . Aber sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben , dass sie ihm geglaubt hatte. Aber am meisten ärgerte sie sich darüber , dass sie ihn trotz allen noch liebte ...  
  
Kapitel 27 : Der 24. Dezember , Teil 1 : Weihnachtsgeschenke  
  
Am nächsten morgen wurde Maureen schon ganz früh morgens von Lany geweckt. "Aufwachen Maureen! Es gibt Geschenke!" "Was ? Wieso Geschenke ?" "Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so? Es ist Weihnachten!" Sofort war Maureen hellwach und rannte mit Lany , ohne sich vorher umzuziehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum . Unter dem großen , gold und rot geschmücktem Weihnachtsbaum lagen die gesamten Weihnachtsgeschenke der Gryffindors. Außer die , die sie sich gegenseitig schenkten . Maureen entdeckte 3 Pakete mit ihrem Namen drauf. Das erste war eindeutig von Vany , Maureen erkannte ihre Schrift . Es war ein Duschgel . Auf diesem stand : Rosina Rosissa's Duschgel für rosige Rosendüfte . Das zweite Päckchen war von ihrer Mutter . Es waren zwei Comics von "Martin Miggs , dem mickrigen Muggel" und ein Buch : "Die phantastischen Phänomene des Phönix" Das dritte war von ihrem Vater (ihre Eltern waren getrennt) und enthielt ein Sortiment an Süßigkeiten . Maureen schaute zu Lany , die gerade ein Päckchen mit vielen kleinen Löchern öffnete . Und dort drin war - ein Knuddelmuff! "Schau mal , Maureen . Mum und Sofy haben mir nen Knuddelmuff geschenkt ! Ist der nicht süß ? Fühl mal , wie flauschig er ist!" Maureen nahm Lany's vanillefarbenen flauschiges Tierchen , das die größe einen Tennisballs hatte, in die Hand. Es war wirklich niedlich . "Wie nennst du es?" "Mal gucken. Hab ja noch Zeit." Da kamen James , Remus und Sirius durch die Tür , die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte. "Frohe Weihnachten!" , murmelten sie verschlafen. "Peter pennt noch..." "Ja." , antwortete Lany . "Lily auch." "Unsre Geschenke bekommt ihr erst heute Abend , Mädels!" , sagte Remus und grinste. "Geschenke?" , fragte Lany gespielt überrascht . "Wir haben aber gar nichts für euch..." Doch sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. James packte sein Geschenk aus. Er hatte nur eins , aber das war riesig . "LEUTE ! ICH FASS ES NICHT!" James hielt einen Besen in den Händen. "Ist das ...? Ist das etwa Nimbus 200 ???" "Ja Tatze! Das neuste Model , was es gibt! Von meinen Eltern. Echt stark !" Nachdem die Jungs alle Geschenke ausgepackt hatten , sagte Lany zu Maureen : "Warte mal kurz." , ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und kam kurz darauf wieder. "Hier , für dich!" , sagte sie und gab Maureen ein kleines rotes Päckchen. "Danke . Ich hab auch was für dich!" , erwiderte Maureen und gab Lany eine kleine orange Schachtel. Maureen öffnete ihr Paket. Es war eine kleine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen und ein Kamm . An diesen klebte ein Zettel . "Strietusina's Kamm für Strubbelköpfe - Bändigt auch die wildesten Mähnen ." stand auf diesem . Maureen musste grinsen .Lany nannte ihre Haare nämlich immer "ein einziges dickes Wollknäuel." "Danke." Lany öffnete ihre Schachtel . Heraus fiel ein Buch . Sie las den Titel : "Senimor's zauberhafte Schummeltricks - Denn man kann ja nicht alles im Kopf behalten." "Danke. Damit schaff ich bestimmt auch meine ZAG's !" Lily betrat gähnend den Raum. Maureen beschloss , sich wenigstens an Weihnachten mit ihr zu vertragen . Lily gab den anderen Mädchen ihre Geschenke und sie taten das gleiche. Lily schenkte Maureen eine Packung Schokofrösche und einen magischen Ring , der den Träger für eine Stunde glücklich machte. Sie steckte sich in sofort an und fühlte sich auf einmal super fröhlich. Maureen schenkte Lily ein Buch : "Die wunderbare Welt der Einhörner" . Lany und Lily schenkten sich gegenseitig die gleiche Tasse , die auf Knopfdruck immer neues Butterbier herstellte. Einige Zeit später , als auch Peter wach war gingen sie in die große Halle , wo sich alle Schüler versammeln sollten , die in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Dumbledore erhob sich und sprach : "Heute um vier Uhr beginnt das Weihnachtsfest. Zuerst kommen die Aufführungen , dann die Auszeichnungen und schließlich der Weihnachtsball ! Versammelt euch bitte alle um vier Uhr hier in der Halle . Und jetzt : Guten Appetit!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 28 : Der 24. Dezember , Teil 2 : Quakende Dumbledore-frösche und Peter im Abendkleid  
  
Und um vier Uhr waren auch schon alle versammelt. Da , wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand , war eine große Bühne aufgebaut , die Tische waren beiseite gerückt , statt dessen standen die Stühle in Sitzenreihen . Als sich alle einen Platz ausgesucht hatten , erhob Dumbledore die Stimme : "Wir beginnen nun mit den Aufführungen. Wir fangen mit den jüngsten Schülern jedes Hauses an ! Als erstes bitte ich Tina Jungles , Latrina Funker und Fiola Tankers aus Hufflepuff nach vorne !" Drei junge Mädchen erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen . Sie lasen ein Gedicht über Hogwarts vor. Nachdem sie fertig waren , klatschten alle . Es hatte sich wirklich niedlich angehört. "Ein sehr schönes Gedicht , ihr drei! Nun bitte ich Fabian und Julian Klinkers aus Slytherin auf die Bühne..." So ging es dann immer weiter. Ein paar sangen , lasen Gedichte vor oder tanzten. Eine Gruppe von Schülern und Schülerinnen aus Ravenclaw machten Pantomimen und ein paar junge Gryffindors spielten ein gelungenes Schauspiel vor. "Nun kommen bitte James Potter , Sirius Black , Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin aus Gryffindor auf die Bühne !" Sie taten , wie ihnen befohlen war ,aber flüsterten erst ein paar Worte mit Dumbledore und verschwanden dann kurz in einem Raum . Als sie wieder kamen , hatten sie sich umgezogen . James hatte einen violetten Bademantel an inklusive passender Mütze und einem angeklebten Wollbart. Er sah Dumbledore zum Verwechseln ähnlich . Sirius hatte seine Haare mit irgendeinem glänzendem Zeug nach hinten gekämmt und hatte einen grünen Bademantel an . Offensichtlich sollte er Prof. Bads darstellen. Remus hatte sich seine Haare gründlich verstrubbelt und sich eine Narbe unters Auge gemalt , wie Mc Sullivan sie hatte. Außerdem trug er einen roten Bademantel. Als Peter den Raum betrat mussten alle Lachen: Er hatte ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit Silbernen Sternen , falsche Ohrringe , Stöckelschuhe und jede Menge Schmuck an . Aber das witzigste war seine dunkelbraun-violette Perücke. Er war Madam Thinkso wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten . Prof. Bads und Madam Thinkso sahen nicht sonderlich erfreut aus. Aber Dumbledore gluckste und Mc Sullivan musste laut lachen. Dann war Stille und sie legten los. Peter : Ich verspüre eine schlechte Aura! (Er fuchtelt übertrieben mit seinen Armen in der Luft rum) Remus: Das ist nur Prof. Bads Mundgeruch (Er hält sich die Nase zu und tritt einen Schritt von Sirius weg) Die Halle gröhlte , Bads kochte vor Wut. (Sirius zieht eine Flasche mit gelber Flüssigkeit aus seiner Bademantel Tasche ) Sirius : Na warte ich vergifte dich! (Sirius macht die Flasche auf und vergießt den Inhalt auf Remus. Der duckt sich , und James, der hinter ihm steht , kriegt alles ab. Er verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke und als diese sich auflöst steht nicht mehr James da sondern ein Frosch , der munter vor sich her quakt. In Wirklichkeit ist James nur hinter die Bühne gelaufen und hat einen Frosch dort abgesetzt.) Sirius: Ups (Von irgendwoher ertönt James magisch verstärkte Stimme: Thomas! QUAK! Wie können sie nur? QUAK!) Die Halle bebt und Dumbledore kriegt einen Lachanfall. (Sirius will flüchten , stolpert über den Bademantel und fliegt mit voller Power dorthin , wo die Lehrer sitzen und landet auf Prof. Bads Schoß!) Die Halle lachte sich halb tot , es sah zu witzig aus. Bads , der sich selber auf dem Schoß saß. "Öhm . Sorry Professor!", stammelte Sirius und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz. Remus : Jetzt ist er weg , die feige Sau. James magisch verstärkte Stimme : QUAAAAAK! Remus : Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihnen? (Er hebt den Dumbledore-Frosch auf. Peter entreißt ihn ihm) Peter (mit extrem dramatischer Stimme): Wenn man im Dezember in einen Frosch verwandelt wird , bedeutet dies , dass man für immer ein Schuldirektor sein wird! Remus (extrem gelangweilt) : Aha Peter : ... und dass man stirbt Dumbledore-Frosch : QUAK! James magisch verstärkte Stimme :Farinette (Madam Thinkso's Vorname)! Halten sie die Klappe! Dumbledore-Frosch : QUAK! (und hüpft davon) (Remus läuft hinterher , gefolgt von Peter und rennen hinter die Bühne) James magisch verstärkte Stimme : Und die Moral von der Geschicht' : Vertraue Madam Thinkso nicht! (Alle kommen nochmal auf die Bühne und verbeugen sich) Ein tosender Applaus brach aus. Dumbledore fiel vor Lachen vom Stuhl . Dann rief er glucksend: "Das war wirklich gelungen , meine 4 Herren . Nun darf ich Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy aus Slytherin auf die Bühne bitten!" Die beiden erzählten ein paar Witze. Dann waren Lany , Maureen und Lily dran. Sie hatten alle dunkelrote Kleider , die bis zum Boden gingen an und die Haare hochgesteckt. Den Jungs fielen förmlich die Augen aus dem Kopf.Dann begannen sie immer abwechselnd zu singen.  
  
Ain't no headlights on the road tonight , everybody here is sleeping tide ...  
  
Maureen konnte echt gut singen , dachte sich Sirius.  
  
And the truth is that we'll never know , where love will flow...  
  
Lily's Stimme war auch der Hammer , dachte sich James.  
  
Cause we couldn't seem to find a way for love to stay  
  
If you had another night to give , i would have another night to live But you never gonna see me cry , the last goodbye  
  
Dann begann Lany zu singen. Auch sie konnte das echt gut , dachte sich Remus.  
  
Is it cloudy where you are tonight ? All the neonlights are shining bright.  
  
Are you looking for a place to stay to get away....  
  
If I could do it over (Lany) I'd do it all again (Lily) And if I had one more chance i wouldn't change a thing...(Maureen)  
  
Als die drei fertig waren , applaudierte die ganze Halle. Einige Jungs pfiffen auch.  
  
Danach folgten noch ein paar andere Vorführungen und dann stand Dumbledore auf. "Danke an alle! Jetzt beginnt die Auszeichnungs Zeremonie !"  
  
Kapitel 29 : Der 24. Dezember , Teil 3 : Medaillen und Kürbissaft  
  
"Also. Ich lese die Kategorien vor und die nominierten . Dann stimmen wir ab . Und los geht's : Kategorie : Beliebtester Lehrer . Nominiert sind: Findus Mc Sullivan , Rosana Jallicson und Mingo Sasuka ! Wenn ich um Applaus bitten darf." Alle klatschten. "Okay , wer für Mingo Sasuka , Arithmantik , ist zeigt bitte auf und mein magischer Zähler wird eure Stimmen zählen." Einige Schüler und Schülerinnen zeigten auf. Dumbledore drückte einen Knopf auf einem kleinen Ding , was aussah wie eine Fernbedienung . "Gut. Wer ist für Rosana Jallicson?" Wieder zeigten welche auf. "Okay und für Findus Mc Sullivan?" Fast die ganze Halle erhob die Hand , unter anderem auch Maureen , Lily , Lany , Sirius , Peter , James und Remus. Nur kein einziger Slytherin. "Na , das war ja wohl eindeutig. Mc Sullivan gewinnt. Kommen sie bitte nach vorne , Findus?" Er ging nach vorne .Man sah , dass er gerührt war. Dumbledore hängte ihm eine Medaille um , auf der 'Lieblingslehrer 1975' stand . Außerdem wurde Judy Linsterfield zur "fleißigsten Schülerin" gekürt , Gartomio Hain zum "fleißigsten Schüler" und John und Kevin Fisher , die Zwillinge zu den "beliebtesten Zwillingen" . "Die Nominierungen zum besten männlichen Quidditchspieler sind : Aus Gryffindor : James Potter ! Aus Hufflepuff : Kiamo Sell ! Aus Ravenclaw : Frederic Sam ! Und aus Slytherin : Lucius Malfoy!" Die Abstimmung war eindeutig. Jedes Haus stimmte für ihren Spieler. "Naja . Es gibt ein Unentschieden. Gewonnen haben James Potter UND Lucius Malfoy." Die beiden gingen nach vorne und warfen sich gegenseitig grimmige Blicke zu. Beide bekamen eine Medaille. Aber die Sieben sahnten noch mehr ab . Lily wurde "beliebteste Schülerin" , Sirius "beliebtester Schüler" , Lany "beste weibliche Quidditchspielerin" , Maureen hatte die "außergewöhnlichste Frisur Gryffindors" und Sirius, James ,Remus und Peter wurden zusammen die "besten Streichespieler" . "So. Da wir nun fertig sind , kommen wir zur Eröffnung des Weihnachtsballs. Ich bitte , alle die keinen Partner haben , zurück in ihre Türme oder Kerker zu gehen und dort gemütlich weiter zu feiern . Den Restlichen wünsche ich viel Vergnügen!" Ungefähr die Hälfte der Schüler und Schülerinnen verließ maulend den Saal. Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und im Nu waren die ganzen Tische an der Wand voll gestellt mit Knabbereien , Trinkkelchen und Flaschen , gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Getränken. Auf die Bühne kamen eine Gruppe von Schülern , die nun begannen Musik zu spielen und zu singen . Die Sitzreihen wurden aufgelöst . Statt dessen stellte man ein paar kleine Tische mit Stühlen an den Rand. In der Mitte war die Tanzfläche , die sich auch schon bald füllte. "Darf ich bitten?" , fragte Remus , verbeugte sich vor Lany und nahm ihre Hand. Diese bekam einen Lachanfall und ging mit. Später tanzten auch Lily und James . Nur Maureen und Sirius saßen noch an einem kleinen Tisch. Sirius schielte immer wieder unauffällig zu Maureen , die offenbar schlecht gelaunt war. Dumbledore und Mrs. Jallicson kamen vorbeigetanzt. "Kommt ihr beiden ! Seit doch keine Spielverderber." Sirius schaute Maureen flehend an. "Meinetwegen." , sagte sie mürrisch . Als die beiden gerade angefangen hatte zu tanzen , sahen sie Lily und James. Ihr Blick begegnete dem von Sirius , sie schaute aber schnell wieder weg. Als Maureen sich kurz ausruhen wollte (wegen ihres Asthmas) und James kurz was trinken war , ging Sirius zu Lily. "Wir müssen reden." "Geht grad nicht..." "Nur kurz was klarstellen." "Okay." "Du , hör mal. Damit du's weißt . Ich liebe Maureen , ja? Ich möchte nicht , dass du wegen ... ähm wegen dem kleinen Zwischenfall ... was andres denkst , ja?" Lily war erleichtert. "Ja , klar. Das gleiche gilt übrigens auch für mich." "Dann ist ja alles klar!" Schon kam James mit zwei Kelchen in der Hand an und gab einen Lily. Sirius setzte sich zu Maureen. Währenddessen : "Remus ? Lany?" Mc Sullivan stupste die beiden an . "Der Kürbissaft ist leer. Könntet ihr bitte neuen aus der Küche holen? Ihr wisst ja , wo sie ist" "Klar , Professor." , sagte Remus und grinste. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Kapitel 30 : Der 24. Dezember , Teil 4 : Werwölfe küssen besser  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit ging Maureen kurz nach draußen um Luft zu schnappen , damit sie keinen Asthmaanfall bekam . Sirius ging mit. "Ähm Maureen...." "Hm?" "Ich hätte da noch was für dich. Zu Weihnachten." Er zog irgend etwas glitzerndes aus seiner Umhangtasche , das ihm aus der Hand auf den Boden fiel. Plötzlich kam ein kleines Tierchen hergeflitzt , schnappte es sich und machte sich davon. "Hinterher!" , rief Sirius und lief los. Maureen folgte ihm. "Was ist das?" "Ein Niffler ! Lästige Viecher. Die lieben Glitzerzeugs !" Und so rannten die zwei hinter dem Tier nach und entfernten sich immer weiter vom Schloss.  
  
Lily und James saßen inzwischen auch an einem Tisch. "James ! Guck mal ! Da hinten ist Peter!" "Peter? Der kann doch gar nicht hier sein. Er hat doch gar keine Partnerin!" James rief ihn , und Peter watschelte zu ihnen. "Was machst du denn hier?" , fragte Lily doch bekam auch schon direkt eine Antwort. Denn hinter Peter kam ein kleines dunkelhaariges Mädchen , was ihnen sehr bekannt vor kam. "Lucy?" Peter grinste. "Warum hast du uns nicht erzählt , dass du auch eine Tanzpartnerin hast?" James war empört. "Ist mir glatt entfallen. Naja wir werden dann auch mal wieder...." Und so gingen Peter und Lucy wieder zurück zur Tanzfläche. Lily grinste , als sie die beiden so beobachtete. "Sie passen doch gut zusammen oder? Beide was kleiner , beide ein wenig... kräftiger gebaut..." James nickte. "Wo du Recht hast , hast du Recht."  
  
Inzwischen waren Lany und Remus in der Küche angekommen und die Hauselfen zeigten ihnen den Weg zum Lagerraum. Man musste nur eine lange Treppe hochgehen. Remus plapperte ununterbrochen. "Hast du gesehen? Dumbledore tanzt mit Mrs Jallicson." "Hm." "Was sollen wir jetzt eigentlich nochmal genau holen?" "Kürbissaft." "Achso, ja. Du hast einen Knuddelmuff bekommen , stimmt's?" "Ja." Lany war ziemlich genervt. "Hast du auch schon einen Namen für ihn? Oder ist es eine Sie?" "Nö. Hab ich noch nicht." "Man kann glaub ich an der Farbe eines Knuddelmuffs das Geschlecht erkennen. Deiner ist Vanille oder? Oder doch Karamel... Ich hab ja gehört , dass..." Lany wurde es zuviel. Sie waren hatten gerade die Tür zum Lagerraum hinter sich geschlossen. Sie bleib abrupt stehen. "Lany...Was ist denn los?" "JETZT HALT DIE KLAPPE UND KÜSS MICH ENDLICH !" Remus war so erstaunt , dass ihm die Kinnlade runterklappte.  
  
Gleichzeitig hatte Sirius den Knuddelmuff gefangen und ihm seine Beute entrissen. Ängstlich machte er sich von dannen. Die beiden waren ziemlich weit gelaufen . Sie waren an einem Baum angekommen , am hintersten Ende des Sees. "Ähm ja. Dein Geschenk." Sirius gab Maureen das glitzernde etwas. Es war eine goldene kette . Der Anhänger war ein durchsichtiger Kristall in Tränenform und in dem Kristall drin war ein kleiner ,ebenfalls tränenförmiger , roter Edelstein. "Man nennt das eine Phönixträne. Sie soll Glück bringen." Er nahm ihr dir Kette aus der Hand und legte sie ihr um. "Öh. De...Danke , Sirius. Ich h...hab deins jetzt gar n...n...nicht dabei ." Maureen stotterte nicht nur vor Verlegenheit , sondern weil es in ihrem dünnen Kleid auch ziemlich kalt war. Sirius gab ihr seinen Umhang und setzte sich hin. Maureen nahm ihn dankend an und setzte sich neben ihn . "Maureen ... Bist du immer noch sauer auf mich und Lily? Ehrlich , du hast das völlig missverstanden!"  
  
Lily und James merkten plötzlich , dass Sirius , Maureen , Lany und Remus nicht mehr da waren . Sie gingen los um sie zu suchen. Als sie gerade in der Tür standen , blieb Lily stehen. "Wo sollen wir sie überhaupt suchen?" Doch James konnte nicht antworten denn auf einmal hörte die Musik auf und alle Blicke waren auf die beiden gerichtet. "Wasn' los?" , fragte James verdattert. Dumbledore nickte nur nach oben. Lily und James schauten nach oben ... sie standen unter einem Mistelzweig. Die ganze Halle rief im Takt : "KÜSSEN , KÜSSEN!" , sogar die Lehrer. Die beiden fühlten sich ziemlich überrumpelt. Doch dann schaute James Lily an , Lily schaute James an . Die beiden grinsten , James schlang seine Arme um Lily und küsste sie. Die ganze Halle jubelte und klatschte .Dumbledore freute sich riesig für James und lächelte. Selbst als der Applaus verstummt war , hörten die beiden nicht auf , bis Prof. Bads dazwischenkam und : "Keine Intimitäten vor Erstklässlern , bitte." Doch Mc Sullivan zog ihn zurück und schnauzte ihn an : "Halten sie EINMAL den Mund Thomas!"  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit standen Lany und Remus immer noch im Lagerraum . Remus guckte Lany immer noch ziemlich verdutzt an. Lany grinste , fragte : "Schwer von Begriff, hm?" , zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich (Anm. der Autorin : Ich muss dieses Wort einfach sagen +g+ ) Remus war zuerst ziemlich verwirrt , dann grinste er auch , zog keck eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte : "Und?" Lany lachte. "Ja , es stimmt." "Was stimmt?" "Werwölfe küssen besser..."  
  
Ein paar Sekunden vorher: "Ich weiß nicht , es sah so eindeutig aus." "Maureen , du kannst mir vertrauen!" Sirius legte einen Arm um sie. "Wirklich." , fügte er hinzu. "Nunja. James hat dir immerhin auch geglaubt... und ich würde es Lily auch nicht zutrauen. Dir natürlich auch nicht. Nun ,gut , ich verzeih dir." "Jetzt echt?" "Seh ich so aus , als würde ich scherzen?" Er grinste. "Nein , natürlich nicht. Und was ist jetzt mit meinem Geschenk?" "Wie gesagt, es liegt im Schlafsaal. Aber vielleicht gibst du dich auch erstmal hiermit zufrieden..." Sprach's , grinste und küsste Sirius förmlich zu Boden...  
  
Kapitel 31 : Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht...  
  
Das restliche Schuljahr verging viel zu schnell. Es hatte sich ziemlich schnell herumgesprochen , dass es nun vier (Ja , Peter war mit Lucy zusammen...) neue Paare gab. Irgendwann im März gelang den Mädchen sogar der Animaguszauber und sie konnten Remus bei Vollmond auch Gesellschaft leisten. Ihr Prüfungen bestanden sie auch alle noch so gerade. Lucius kam tatsächlich noch mit Narzissa zusammen und Severus war stinksauer . Aber nicht nur deswegen , denn die Streiche gegen ihn wurden immer brillanter , da Lily , Lany und Maureen jetzt auch noch kräftig mithalfen. Der wohl beste war , als sie ihm Mädchenklamotten anhexten : Rosa Sandalen , ein Lila geblümter Rock , ein hautenges Top mit der Aufschrift "Angel" und eine Schleife ins Haar . Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte ;-) Madam Thinkso sagte James noch ungefähr hundertmal den Tod voraus und schwafelte andauernd was von einem Verräter . Lily bekam übrigens eine Kette mit einem goldenem Herz geschenkt , dass eine wunderschöne Melodie spielte , wenn man es öffnete und Remus schenkte Lany eine mit einem kleinem süßen Schnatz-Anhänger . Die Mädchen hatten für die Jungs je ein Sortiment von Scherzartikeln , worüber Severus und Lucius nicht sehr erfreut waren... Sie nannte ihren Knuddelmuff übrigens Remus , das führte häufig zu Verwechslungen... (Maureen : Wo ist eigentlich Remus [der echte] ? Lany : Hm... keine Ahnung , ich glaub noch in meinem Bett , er ist gestern Nacht einfach zu mir reingehüpft.... Maureen: (...) ) Gryffindor gewann die den Quidditch- und gerade noch den Hauspokal , sie hatten nur 10 Punkte Vorsprung vor Slytherin , die darüber total wütend waren . Severus fand das neue Versteck vom Spiegel Nerhegeb , er kam jede Nacht um sich als beliebtester Schüler Hogwarts' zu sehen , bis er völlig verrückt wurde . Dumbledore versteckte den Spiegel erneut und er wurde nicht mehr gefunden ... Naja eines Tages doch , und das sogar von James' Sohn persönlich aber das ist auch eine andere Geschichte...  
  
Sie waren natürlich traurig , als sie wieder nach Hause fuhren , doch freuten sich dafür um so mehr auf das sechste Schuljahr . Lany kam , gefolgt von Maureen und Lily , in das Abteil der Jungs geplatzt.  
  
"Habt ihr Remus gesehen?" "Ich bin doch hier , mein Schatz!" , antwortete Remus , spitze die Lippen und breitete die Arme aus. Maureen kicherte. "Doch nicht du." , antwortete Lany knapp. Enttäuscht ließ er die Arme wieder sinken. Dann hörten sie ein Quieken , dass anscheinend aus Lany's Tasche kam. Kurz darauf zog sie ein kleines Wollknäuel namens Remus heraus und lief rot an. Als die Mädchen das Abteil wieder verlassen hatten , sagte James: "Wenn ich zu Hause bin , trainiere ich erst einmal etwas Quidditch mit meinem Vater." Für die Antwort , die Sirius darauf gab , bekam er einen festen Tritt vor's Schienbein: "Uh , wie spannend . Quidditch trainieren..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( by Phönixkind 2002/03 


End file.
